Forward Into Midnight
by Rain Winter
Summary: Bullying has brought Spike down to where he believes that he is unworthy of the love that his mother has given him, that he is unworthy to have the love of the mare who has captured his heart. Yet inside of his heart still lies hope, a chance that many have forsaken him for. In this year, Spike will show all Ponies just what it takes to be a son of Celestia...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Destiny is often confused with either fate or the path in life that we all must take at some point in our lives. Often, too often, our path is laid out before us, just waiting for you to travel along its thorny, rugged, dirt caked dust trail._

_ Love is a feeling that always intervenes or intertwines with our path through life. Guiding us all through that path should be our hearts, rather than our minds. For it is in the heart that the truly grand things of this world happen, such as a lonely son given the chance at being the most powerful being in the world._

_ Love, like Destiny, can be short, simple, uninteresting, or just disappointing. Yet, there is still something unique to both of these. Destiny, just like love, can always change, for it is never set in pure stone that can never be chipped away. Adventure, as destiny is often called, can be seen as a path straight through the heart of the forest, or it can be seen as a boulder of stone, and each day you slowly chip away at it, piece by piece..._

* * *

A constant throbbing pounded against his head, making him wonder if it was instead a jock, thinking that his head was a basketball and was dribbling it down the court. High pitched whining from some ambulance, fire engine, or police car cut through the massive pounding, if only for a moment, as whatever it was drove by the school. All around him, through what little he could see past his bloodied vision, various ponies gathered, either laughing at him or kicking him in some vital spot on his torso as they walked by.

Agonizing pain assailed his mind, coming from the multiple fractures on his left leg, the deep cuts of varying sizes on his right forearm, and from the deep cut that spanned across the roof of his head, just under where his mane touched his scaled body. A mixture of dragon-pony blood seeped out from the various lacerations, coating his normally amethyst purple scales a deep shade of crimson. No pony seemed to care enough about him to stop and lend him a hand, no pony even dared to look at him, unless a vicious smile was across their lips.

Gritting his teeth tightly, he reached for the long sleeve of his untouched arm, quickly ripping it off at the base before tying it around the lacerations on his right forearm, wincing slightly at the pain that came from the pressure against the open wounds. Gathering up the blood that was in his mouth from the cuts on the inside of his cheeks as well as the lacerations on his lips, he spit a huge glob of both saliva and blood onto the concrete before him.

Taking in a deep breath, and using his free hand to steady himself, he pulled himself up into a sitting position, where he snapped his leg back into place with a loud cracking sound. When he chanced a glance down at his leg he could not help but hold his breath for a moment. Though there were minor, blood was spewing forth from the laceration that spanned the length of his leg. Groaning slightly, he raised himself up to both of his feet, gritting his teeth harder as pain registered within his mind from the injured leg when pressure was applied.

Knowing quite well that he was due for class in less than a few minutes, since his close friend/sister Twilight Sparkle always wanted to chat with him for a few minutes before the class started, he made ready to take off. Balancing on his good leg while putting only a little pressure on his broken leg, he grit his teeth harder as he made his way towards the school building, leaving a heavy trail of crimson red blood behind him with every step.

Without even thinking, he clung to the wall of the hall as more blood escaped his lips, falling off in long dripping strings, looking almost like a slow falling crimson paste. Glancing back, he had to stifle a laugh as a few of the ponies passing him looked both disgusted, yet happy to see him in such a broken state. Many of the mares simply looked away from him as though he were a hydra. Ignoring the lingering glares of pure hatred that were directed at him, he turned to make his way towards his first class of the day.

The class was relatively easy to find, as it was the only class that was at the end of the large hallway labeled 'PDH' for 'Pony/Dragon History'. PDH 13 was the room number, and was taught by a Mr. Disharmony, who ever that was.

Entering the room, he found that it was unearthly quiet, with the lights dimmed to the point that he thought they were nonexistent. Twenty-five old metallic desks were spread out before the large oak one in the front where the teacher sat. They were arrayed in rows of five by columns of five, each one looked to be set a perfect space apart. While on either side of the room were maps of Equestria, of various cities, and even a lone map of the Dragon Capitol of Ulênmore. Awestruck, he made a mental note to ask the teacher where he had gotten such a rare map this far into the Pony Kingdom.

Blood continued to drip from various locations on his body, creating a rather large puddle that he keenly became aware of in a matter of seconds. Looking towards the back of the class, he spotted a few desks that were more secluded from the view of the rest of the class.

Quickly, he made his way over to the desk that he had spotted and sat down in the chair, letting a sigh of relief wash over him as the weight was taken off of his injured leg. Reaching into the bag that he had brought in, he found a thin strip of cloth that he knew too well was used for biting down on when he was in great pain. Pulling over a chair from the desk beside him, he began placing sticks that he had found earlier that day on either side of his broken leg. Biting down hard on the cloth, he ripped off his remaining sleeve and used it to tie the sticks to his leg, creating a make-shift tourniquet while making a vast amount of pain surge into his mind as the bones shifted back into their proper places.

He snarled loudly, though it was muffled by the cloth, as the pain surged through his very body after assailing his mind. After a few short seconds, he was able to slide the cloth out of his mouth as his breathing came in sharp gasps. Leaning over his leg slightly, he allowed himself to spit more blood onto the floor beneath him, creating an even larger puddle. Leaning back into the chair, he could not help but relax almost too much. However, he remembered that he still needed to seal his wounds, but yet he had nothing with which to do it.

Quick to assail his nose after a few seconds of utter silence was the strong scent of lavender, with which was the tingling scent of freshly opened books fused with crushed pine needles. Letting a slight smile cross his face, he whispered silently to himself, "Morning Twilight."

Lavender fur flashed before what he could see through his eyes as her voice was almost to the point of shrieking at him as she asked, "Spike, what in the name of Celestia happened to you?!"

Freshly picked delicious red apples covered with early morning dew, interlaced with the heavenly aroma of freshly cut cedar fused with dried mud wormed its way into his nose soon after, making him look over towards the door once more. An orange blur was all that he saw move before there was another presence next to him, trying to use her fingers to tie both of his sleeves tighter together. "What in tarnation happen'd to ya Spike?"

His voice caught in the bottom of his throat before he could even hope to utter a single audible syllable. Freshly ground vanilla, laced with the slight tint of jasmine woven with the scent of crushed cherries assailed his nose with a biting force, letting him easily recognize who entered the room, if the sound of her high heels clicking against the concrete floor wasn't enough.

A silvery-white blur flashed through the crimson that covered his eyes as he tried to hide his face from the three mares that were standing around him, the lavender one using her left-over napkins from breakfast to wipe away the blood on his forearm while the orange mare made busy using a rag that the silvery-white mare had to try and clean the floor. The silvery-white mare however grabbed a few tissues from her bag and proceeded to clean some of the blood away from his eyes, allowing him to see clearly now.

Looking down towards the floor, the drake could not help but watch tears fall from his eyes to his pants, creating small dark pools in various places where the blood had not. His mind began to drift towards all of the pain in his life, how for all of these years the ponies had hated him and his kind because of the Dragon-Pony War that was started, fought, and ended before he was born. Ponies acted as if he was the one to declare it, as if he was the one who had killed many of their family members, as if he was the true enemy of all ponies. Always he seemed to ask himself the very same question, the very question that he always knew the answer to, but could never fulfill because of a promise that he had made years ago on a fateful day when he had saved his best friend from falling into the dark abyss of the Sleva river. _Would the world be a better place should I simply die from it, if I were to just vanish and never come back?_

Choking back his sobs, he refused to look at the silvery-white mare that was kneeling before him, words heavy on her own heart. Said mare knew all too well what Spike was upset about, she had known about his torment for all of the years that she had known the drake, and all too often she would blame the ponies that were bullies instead of him. Spike was the most caring, loving, helpful, and loyal drake that she had ever met. Given she knew only a few, due to her dealings in Canterlot, but he was the only drake that she truly knew well, and he was nothing like how the other ponies talked about. Not a day went by that she ever felt regret about befriending the drake, and if given the chance, she would do it again in a heartbeat.

Many did not know just how fragile the drake was. Given he did have very tough external scales that could protect him from anything, when he was full grown, but that did not mean that he could not be easily wounded on the inside. It is true that many dragons have been fueled by greed for many years, and it is these types of drakes that give all dragons a bad name, but Spike was different. He was not entirely dragon, thus he still had what made him a true dragon, he still had a heart. To him, every word that was ever spoken out against him was like a knife to the heart, and that was something that she hated to see day after endless day.

Feeling a lone tear slide down her cheek, the mare brushed away his tears with her thumb before she just stared at him, trying to not break down completely like he was. Seeing him in such a state; his left leg wrapped around in a tourniquet, his right forearm with the other sleeve of his shirt wrapped around it, blood staining it, yet nopony aside from the three mares seemed to care one bit. Leaning over slightly, she pleadingly whispered, "Spike, what happened to you?"

Tasting the warm, metallic liquid that was his blood from the lacerations on his lips, he tried to lick the wounds clean as he chanced a brief glance at the mare before him. Bile from some unknown source coated his teeth, yet tasting the blood made him want to vomit for the first time in his life. Not only was it his own, but he felt as though it was silvery-white mare's own blood. Unable to stop himself, he turned away from the three mares just as a mixture of what little breakfast he had along with the blood that was inside of his mouth spewed all over the floor, leaving a large smelling puddle that would make any sane pony flee from the room.

The three mares did nothing of the sort. In fact, the orange mare simply pulled out a bandanna from her back pocket and tied it around her mouth and nose so that she could breath even with the smell, the other two mares quickly followed her lead, and soon they were steadily coming closer to the drake.

Tears, though light, fell from her eyes as she looked at her best friend in such a ruined state, wishing to Celestia that those who tortured the drake would finally leave him alone, if not then she would try to help him. The silvery-white mare knew that her sister's marefriend could possibly lend a hand, seeing as how she had been in the same boat, but she would rather not get the young fillies involved in this matter. She was unable to form any words with the ramble that her mind had taken. Each time that she began to think about something other than the drake, she was forced to look at him in a new light each time, and each time struck her heart more and more.

It was true that she had fallen in love with the drake many years ago, but just like now, she was unable to say anything to him about her feelings. Fear of losing his friendship always hung first in her mind, and she would rather die that be away from him. Her heart longed for him, but it also knew that no matter what, if his heart longed for her, that he would give her a sign that he felt that way about her. "I am so sorry Spike."

Spike could not help but let a few more tears fall from his eyes. The mare's voice was soothing, caring, loving, and above all else, looking out for him. Yet, he could sense that it was broken, that somewhere deep down, she was hurting. This was one of the many of the things that he loved about her.

For a long while now, he had felt his heart begin to ache for her, yurn for her, wish for her. To say that he had a crush on her was an understatement, he was beyond a crush, he was fully, deeply in love with her. He wanted to be with her, to call her his marefriend with all of his heart, but he knew that it was a fallacy. There was no way a mare, as beautiful, as popular, or as stunningly gifted with a keen set of eyes as she had, would ever consider him as a possible coltfriend, or in his case, dragonfriend. He was only her best friend, and as much as he wanted more, he was content to at least have her friendship.

Despite the fact that she was caring and looking out for him, which he knew nopony else would do, he did not want to burden her with his problems. "Ya, I'm fine Rarity. Just a little cut, nothing major." He coughed lightly, feeling more blood coat the inside of his mouth as he licked clean his facial wounds. "Nothing a little time won't fix."

Gritting her teeth with anger, the mare turned towards the other mares, debating on whether or not to run through the school at pick fights with every mare and stallion that walked, even the teachers.

In the midst of her debate within herself, she managed to hear the loud pounding of something metallic striking the sides of the wall along with the heavy thud of bare, furred feet. Running into the classroom through the open door was a stallion with emerald green fur, black stripes scattered throughout, a dark blue with black striped mohawk mane, and the most sparkling golden yellow eyes. "Spike! Spike!"

Sprinting over to the drake, they saw that the stallion was carrying with him a long, metal pipe, with which they knew not what his intent was. All knew that he was Spike's younger brother, but none knew what it was that he was doing with the pipe. "Listen Spike, Athornän desĉhkna islen toiyaran svhèn. Do it."

Spike chanced another glance at the mare, this time letting it linger sense she was no longer looking at him for the moment. Silvery-white fur adorned her body, visible on her arms, neck, and face as she glared forward. She wore a snow white t-shirt with a diamond stitched into the bottom corner of it. Adorning her lower body was a pair of loose fitting black silk pants that seemed to actually cling to the curves of her hips rather than being actually loose.

Spike could not help but let a light sigh escape his lips as he nodded his head in agreement to what his brother had said. "Bêltor nächk." Silence encompassed the room as all eyes turned towards the two brothers. They watched as Spike spit more blood from his mouth into the floor, following it was the heat from the air around them. Fire swirled around in a circle before the drake, much to the amazement of the three mares, as they had never seen him do it before. The stallion however seemed to know exactly what to do.

Placing one end of the pipe into the ball of fire, he allowed it a few seconds until it was burning white, which turned to a bright cherry red when he pulled it away. Looking to his older brother, he said, "Bite down on your cloth." He did not need to be told twice, for as soon as he was biting down on it, he brother with one swift motion, untied the sleeve around his forearm and placed the cherry red side of the pipe against the wound. "May the fire of thy own spirit cleanse thy wound. Dad will heal you Spike, but you know I need to stop the bleeding." His response was a simple groan, with which he said all that needed to be said. "I love you too Spike."

Rarity, not looking towards Spike, leaned closer to Applejack and whispered, "Do you know who keeps doing that to Spike?"

Two sets of eyes turned to look at the mare, neither of them wanting to speak. "Well, shucks Rare. Ah don't reckon ah do. But ah do know that if it was anyone, it was Thunderlane and his group."

"Applejack, who is this Thunderlane? I would very much like to 'speak' with him." All eyes around her went wide as they heard what she had said, knowing quite well what she intended to do. Spike sat up in his seat and stared hard at the mare, both gazing her attention as well as spitting out the cloth, more blood along with it. Hearing her talking about fighting her battles made him want to tie her to a bed and tell her to stay there in safety. Even the thought of her in the same state as himself, or worse, made him snarl with anger.

"Rarity." Said mare gazed upon Spike with a certain fondness that only his brother seemed to pick up on, worry in the forefront of her mind as she beheld what the group had done to him. A few deep gashes, gushing blood, were upon his lips. A scar, from both years prior and recent, ran down from the top of his right eye straight down, ending where the nose bone met with his skull. Fresh blood was running down from the cut that spanned across his forehead, while in is right arm he opened and closed his fist, testing the wound, seeing as it had been cauterized.

"Rarity, Thunderlane is the biggest jerk in Equestria. Tries to rule the school with an iron fist, scares the teachers for sure. Hell, most ponies already think that you and he are a thing. So he has claimed anyway." He paused as he took a breath to swallow the blood that had gathered in his mouth. "Thunderlane never runs alone, he always has his four other goons with him, Lightening Dust, Snow Flight, Noteworthy, and Grape Crush. It was Thunderlane and Grape Crush that gave me this scar all those years ago!" A lone talon pointed towards the scar that was on his face.

Anger was evident in his voice, as he did not like to divulge such things in public, but he knew that he had to stop her before she did something really irrational. "Rarity, don't even think about 'talking' to him. If anything, just let me do the 'talking', the thought of seeing my best friend, my first real friend in all of Equestria hurt in any way is unfathomable. Please Rarity, please don't do anything, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Looking deep into the drake's eyes, the mare could see him practically pleading by this point. Feeling her anger slightly ebb away, she let care and love wash over what remained of her anger. Sighing, she said, "Alright, as you wish Spikey-Wikey. Please, don't hesitate to talk to me if you need to. You are my best friend, and I hate to see you so upset." She flashed him a comforting smile before she looked back towards the front of the class, seeing the teacher walk in. Altogether the mares took their seats around the drake as he too looked towards the front.

In walked an abnormal creature of sorts, the body of a snake, with both an eagles and lions arm, two different wings, and a single fang. Glancing around, he spotted the small group in the back, both brothers still trying to realign the bones in Spike's broken leg properly. Smirking, he glanced at the blood on the floor before he made a quick call out in the hall for a janitor, who happened to be down the hall a way. Looking back to those gathered, he said, "Welcome class, to Pony/Dragon History III. I am your teacher, Discord Disharmony, or Mr. Disharmony. Today we are all going to learn something about each other while we wait for the rest of the class to join us. Why don't we start with you in the back, the dragon boy..."

* * *

Leaves fell from the tall standing oak tree that rose high in the middle of the garden just outside of the cafeteria. Benches were scattered along a cobblestone pathway that led from the cafeteria to various other parts of the garden where tables were set up for the ponies to eat at. Spike, being a dragon, was never able to eat inside with what little friends that he did have sense he often ate meat, which his friends understood and were okay with.

Despite the slightly bitter cold that would normally make a pony shiver, the drake simply smiled as the cool, refreshing breeze made the leaves rustle against one another. Being the dragon that he was, his blood was so warm, as it had to be to sustain not only the fire inside of him, but the biter cold of the arctic weathers high up in the mountains, that he was perfectly content to sit outside. Basking in his mother's sun brought back many memories of when he was younger, when he and his brother still lived with their mother, and all was right in the world.

_"Momma, why am I so different than you and Ryder?"_

_ "What ever do you mean sweetheart?"_

_ "Why do I have scales while you both have fur?"_

_ "Ah that. Well, it is simple really. You are part dragon and part pony, a new breed that has never even been heard of before in Equestria. Just like your brother is. As you can see, I am an Alicorn, a Princess of all ponies at that. Your father was a dragon, Princes of dragons in fact. Which makes you and your brother the two new cutest Princes' that I have ever seen my little Spikey." The young drake giggled as his mother used her hands to tickle his bare stomach, both laughing as they turned to look out over the sandy beach where they were._

_ "Momma, do you think father misses us where he us, up in the stars I mean?"_

_ A heavy sigh escaped her lips, "I am sure that he does, just as we miss him very much." Grinning to her son with love, the mare put a hand over her aching heart, feeling it beat with so much life as it never had before. "Your father was a great dragon, never let anypony or dragon ever tell you otherwise. Your father and I were very happy together when he was here, and he desperately wanted to see you Spikey."_

_ Spike looked towards his mother with worry as he caught a few tears falling from her eyes, landing on the towel below them. "Please don't cry momma, father wouldn't want you to." Spike sighed as he turned away from his mother, trying to hold back his tears as he said, "Momma, I have something to tell you." He waited as he heard her shift closer to him, placing a hand upon his back. "I have seen father. He has visited me in my dreams."_

_ A great weight seemed to be lifted off of both of their shoulders as they both released a sigh in unison. "That's alright Spikey, he has visited me too. Your father was always one to intervene with pony magic, especially when it was to see me." Both smiled warmly as they looked towards the setting sun over the ocean, painting a perfect array of orange, gold, and purple against the distant horizon. Celestia could not help but chance a glance back to the emerald colt that was lying behind her, letting her other free hand rest on his back, smiling when scooted closer to her back. "So have I Spikey..."_

Spike was broken from his memories when he felt somepony poking his shoulder rather roughly. Turning to his side, he saw that it was none other than Ryder Guâlhoran, his brother. A smile was graced upon his lips as he nudged the drake slightly, taking a seat beside of him underneath the grand oak tree. "How's the leg, or are you thinking about Rarity again?"

Blushing heavily, he cast his eyes to the grass between his legs before he said, "The leg's doing fine for now, still can't walk really well with it. Was actually going to talk to father in a little bit. Rarity is still up there, just not really prominent at the moment. Was actually just thinking about mother and when we were last actually happy together, just me, you, and her at Shimmering Shores. What a grand time we had there. That was the last time we actually spoke to her heart to heart, over ten years ago. I miss her so much, but I understand that she has a job to do." His voice faded as he continued to stare at the grass, lost in some distant memory. Turning to Ryder, he returned his brother's warming smile, "So little brother, how are things going with you and Rainbow Dash? Did you have any luck this time?"

Ryder let his smile fade as he pushed the drake away slightly, "Not really good Spike. I mean, I should be happy that we have been together for the past three months, but I am still too scared to say anything to her. I love her spike, but I do not think that I will have the nerve to even utter those words under my breath when I am around her."

"I know what you mean little bro. Trying to tell Rarity how I feel is really hard. I mean, I love our friendship just the way that it is. Sure I want more, but I also do not want to lose her in my life."

Just as Ryder was about to speak, the sound of _her_ voice was heard flowing along the back of the wind. "Spike, I was uh, hoping that maybe we could talk." Turning around, he could see the mare standing behind of the tree, looking at him with love, care, and devotion to her best friend. "Please Spike, just for a minute, talk to me about your issues, your pain. You know I hate seeing you like this, so does Applejack and Twilight."

Spike stretched out the leathery wings that he had kept folded on his back as he said, "I'm fine, really. Just fell down the steps at school here, nothing to worry about, honest. There is no troubles at all, I swear."

Rarity, not believing a word that he spoke, decided that there was only one way to get him to tell the truth. "Would you swear on your father's grave?"

The drake gulped loudly, clearly being heard all around as Ryder looked towards him instead of trying to find his marefriend in the mass of ponies that ate in the garden, clearly intent on listening to his next words. "I-I-I uh, well you see, I uh." Letting out a sigh, he hung his head as he looked back around to face the sky, seeing his mother's glittering sun high above what little clouds there were. "I can't, I just can't Rarity. You would not understand it." Tears fell from his eyes before he rose to his feet, starting to hobble away as he shouted, "I need to be alone right now!"

With that, both Ryder and Rarity were left to watch as the drake took off away from them, his tears cascading down his face like a waterfall. Rarity felt her own eyes want to start to water up as she thought about the drake, _I would understand if only you would talk to me. I thought that, that was what best friends did. They were there for each other..._

* * *

Spike kept his knee close to his body as he hid behind the building, out of sight of the small group of two that had tried to get him to talk. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his mind as he let his legs fall, crossing them as best he could with the tourniquet on and spread his wings, slowing his breathing. Letting the heat from his mother's radiant sun be his guiding light, he closed his eyes as he began to search for his father in the deep connection that he had left in the drake's mind with magic.

_"Father, can you hear me? I really need you help."_

_ A shadowy figure loomed up behind him, quickly taking the shape of a dark amethyst dragon with a flowing white robe, a sun over the center. "I can always hear my son's, and I am always willing to help you. Please, lay your troubles at my feet."_

_ Spike could not stop a small smile from crossing his lips, revealing his fangs. "Thank you father. As you well know, the bullying has not ceased as we hoped it would, if anything, it has gotten worse. But I don't want you to tell mom." Spike sighed as he looked into his father's eyes, seeing a burning amount of love overruling his hatred at the ponies for hurting his son. "I just, wish I had the strength to speak to Rarity about this. You know how I feel about my best friend, but I need your guidance father. Please, help me."_

_ His father could see that the dragon was pleading, something that he rarely had seen him do. "Spike." His voice was sooth, caring, even remorseful of what he had to say. "The answer to all of your problems lies within your heart. I can't always tell you which path to take. That is part of the journey of life that we all must take. All I can say is that you must search your heart for what you want. Listen to it, for it will never lead you astray. I truly wish there was more that I could do, but this is the best I can given the current situation._

_ "Now, my son, how is your training coming along? Has your mother been working with you?"_

_ "Not lately, but I have been practicing in my spare time with Ryder. She promised me that she would be there for all of my games, no matter whether we win, loose, or anything else."_

_ "Good. That is one of the things that I love about your mother, she always puts others before herself. Well, our time grows to an end, you must get back to school and finish it if you want to take the thrown with your brother when you graduate."_

_ "Yes father. I love you." _

_ Nothing more was said as Spike put his arms around his father, pulling him into a tight hug before he released him, stepping back. The darker amethyst drake watched as his son faded from the blackness that was around him, watching where he had been before looking behind him to see a swirling vortex that soon cleared to show a smiling Celestia. "I love you too son..."_


	2. Memories

_Memories_

_ Her_ sapphire eyes never left his running form as she watched the drake run down the one hundred and ten yard field, dribbling the ball between his feet. Tail standing slightly erect behind him, so as to both keep balance as well as to display a sign of concentration. He brought his foot back and thrust forward, sending the ball straight into the loose net.

Panting lightly, the drake turned to look back towards the bleachers, not surprised to find his best friend their, watching him. _Like regular clockwork. If she wasn't my best friend, I would think that she was either trying to replace my sister, or she had a thing for me._ Knowing that if he continued to stare at her that he would lose his focus, the drake quickly averted her gaze as he went to grab another ball, taking it down the field once more.

Wincing every now and again, he shrugged off the pain that assailed his broken leg, running down the field almost as if it was non existent. Only five people in all of Equestria knew the torment that he went through on a daily bases, yet it came as a surprise to all who ever watched him as to the amount of suffering and pain he was willing to take. Yet, he always seemed to remain strong, and though he could have all those who wronged him banished, imprisoned, or simply beheaded, he chose to keep his mouth shut.

Rarity lovingly watched the young amethyst drake play the game that he, his brother, and his mother loved. A game that she knew his father loved. Watching him pour out his heart into his training, not even letting something as much as a broken leg stop him, brought a sense of devotion to her heart. She could not explain why, but seeing him running down the field with a smile upon his face brought butterflies to her stomach, made her heart feel as though it were soaring through great drifts of clouds, while in her mind she felt that she herself was flying within his gracefully caring arms as they glided high over the snow capped peaks of distant mountains.

Spike looked around the almost empty field, noticing that it was only Rarity, who seemed lost in her thoughts, and himself. He was always the first one to practice, as he liked to get an early "solo" practice session, even if their team hadn't played for the last seventeen years.

Their actual last game win was over twenty-three years prior. It was due to this loosing streak that almost no pony wanted to ever join the team, it was an embarrassment. Heck, they were told that of the team does not field this year that all funding would be cut and the school's team disbanded. Although, that was not entirely all their own fault. For the last twenty years they had, had the same soccer coach, who almost hated the team after his first year. His goal was to see the team wiped out completely from the school, thankfully however he had retired that summer.

Starting this year, they were due not only for a new coach, but new members as well. Ones that he hoped were there to play rather than just to try and say that they played a school sport. Only three players had been on the team since he had started his Freshman year. One was Spike, another was his younger brother, who was not on the team legally at that time, and his favorite teammate, as she was his only other teammate who was permanent, Rainbow Dash.

Who all else was going to join was a mystery to him, but he really didn't feel that they were going to get the league minimum this year, again. Always one or two ponies would show up, but many would leave either because the coach was too harsh or they saw Spike. Mostly it was the former, but sometimes it was because of him.

Sulking slightly, Spike dropped to his knees in the grass, letting the cooling breeze wash away his aches, his pains. Pulling his knees close to his body after sitting down fully, he felt a few tears slide down his scaled cheeks, only to be carried upon the back of the wind to a delicate blade of grass. Sucking up a bit of blood in his mouth from the freshly opened wounds on his lips, he allowed it to drip from his open lips and into the hungry soil. Slowly, his eyes rose upward towards the sky as a few more tears left silvery trails down his scaled cheeks. Whispering in a hoarse voice, he said, "I'm sorry mom. I have failed you as a son."

With the last of his words, more tears began to cascade down from his eyes. Clouds formed together before they were washed away by some unseen force, giving the drake a clear view of the vibrantly blue sky, in which was his mother's ever present sun. Shining brighter than ever before, he could feel the serene presence of his mother wrapping fully around him, giving her all of his love even if her physical body was not there.

Unknown to him, the silvery-white mare had come around behind him and had given him a giant hug, letting her arms drape around the drake, holding him close. "You have not failed her Spike. You are the most wonderful son that a Princess like Celestia could ask for. Given you try to handle your problems without help from your friends, you are still very much a gift in her eyes. Spike, I hate to see you like this. You beat yourself up over nothing. Stand up for yourself, show those bullies who you are underneath. Show them the real Spike, the one that is sitting here now. The very Warrior who refused to leave my side on that bridge."

Amethyst scales glittered in the sunlight, spraying their reflective sparkles in various directions as he turned to look at the mare beside him. Tears still hung heavy in his eyes, but they were starting to die down now. "Rarity, how could that be true? She promised me that she was going to come to every one of our games this year, but at the rate we are going, we are not going to have a team. Just more ammunition for Thunderlane and his wanna-be dipsticks. After this year, we are not even going to have a team anymore."

Burying his head into his knees, the drake sobbed quietly to himself as he listened to the soft, soothing, comfort of Rarity's voice. "Spike, it is only the beginning of the school year, we are barely a week in. Give it time, I am sure that you will find more ponies will come, you just have to believe. I know that I do, what about you?"

Spike lifted his head so that his chin was resting on his knees as he said, "I don't know what to tell you Rarity. I have always believed, if only because I remember what my mother said to me when I was only eight, the day that I first met you."

_Rain pattered against the stained glass windows of the throne room, turning them a deeper shade of their original color. Cascading upon the red carpet floor were various hues of the rainbow, with little sparkles of what looked to be diamonds from the water droplets that had collected on the stain glass itself. "Mom, why can't you ask the Pegasi to stop the rain so that Ryder and I can go play?"_

_ Light giggling was heard as his mother placed a hand on his head, making him look up at her face to see a sly grin across her lips. "Well, for one thing, your brother is sleeping. For another, I can;t just order the Pegasi to make the rain stop. The earth ponies need it to make their crops grow, and this rain fall was scheduled to happen already. Can't just change it honey, sorry." Upon seeing his destroyed face, she smirked even wider. "Tell you what though, when your brother wakes up, how about the three of us, Aunt Luna, and your Cousin Cadence go over to the Sparkles' home for dinner tonight? Does that sound good to you?"_

_ Spike nearly jumped out of his scales at the mention of his adopted sister's home. Not being able to see her for a while had made him rather sad, but he was practically tackling his mother with a giant hug as he continuously said, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, mom. I love you soo much."_

_ She smiled warmly at her son before she said, "I love you too Spike, never forget that. As long as you believe it in your heart, I will always be with you, and I will always love you, just as your father does. But let's not forget about your brother now."_

_ Spike took on a more solemn look as he looked into his mother's adoring eyes, "I know mom. Sometimes I just wish that I could meet someone new ya now, make a first friend aside from my brother. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if father hadn't have died."_

_ "Who told you that you could grow up so fast Spikey?"_

_ Smiling, he grew a cheeky grin as he said, "You did mom."_

"Little did I know, that I was going to meet the best friend that I ever had." Sharing a light laugh together, they could not help but look deep into each others eyes. Spike could see his own reflection in her sapphire blue eyes, with a raging inferno of trust, compassion, and undying loyalty surrounding him.

Rarity could not describe in any amount of words the breathtaking sight that she saw. Reflecting back from his emerald eyes was her own face, though it was surrounded by a ring of fire, golden yellow in color with a light tint of orange to represent loyalty while their was an overwhelming display of an azure blue flame, indicating nothing less than love. Words caught in her throat as she allowed her eyes to memorize each color of the ring of flames, beginning to wonder if he felt the same feelings of love that she felt for him.

Sure they said that they loved each other often enough, but that was always only as best friends, but deep down in her heart, that was never enough. She wanted to say those three words, and expect a kiss on her lips or the feeling of her special somepony in her arms when she did. Always when she would think about her life long mate, his face was all that she could see, his comforting face that always told her that everything was alright in the world.

"I still remember the day we meet. The greatest day of my life thus far, and I would never take it back for anything, not for all of the money in the world, nor even to save my own life."

_Rain pounded down on the roof of Twilight's comforting home. Freshly cut cedar was prominent in the log cabin home, yet adding to it was the smell of crushed pine needles, tree sap, and freshly backed chocolate chip cookies. "What's wrong Rarity? Is the rain bothering you? You do know that my father built this home with his own bare hands right? It was designed to keep the storms out, not in."_

_ Twilight's childish voice even then was sweet, caring, and always innocent. "It's not that Twilight. It's just that you said we were going to meet your brother, the dragon one. I just don't want to make a bad impression on him is all. I really want to make new friends, and having a friend like him could actually help with my ideas of designing world dazzling dresses. Why, with a friend like your brother, I could conquer all of Equestria with my wonderful designs."_

_ The lavender filly could not help but laugh as she allowed her eyes to take in the look of triumph on the silvery-white filly's own face. "Don't forget about Ryder too. I am sure that Spike will love help you out whether you are friends or not." Letting her voice drop lower, she said "Besides, I have seen the way that you blush when you look at him." Her laughter grew louder as she beheld a shocked Rarity, mouth agape with a few strands of hair covering her rosy red cheeks. "You totally have a crush on Spike and you know it. Before you have even met him no less. Priceless."_

_ With her head lowered, the silvery-white filly tried to hide her reddening cheeks, backing up to the single window that was above her bed. As fate would have it, she was embarrassed even further when the drape hanging over the windows flew around her, encasing her in a vibrantly golden tangle as a few stray leaves and rain drops blew in the now open window. Twilight's laughter never ceased as she rushed forward to close the vast open window, finding the sight too good to be true. "Rarity, I-I think that your, uh, mane is in a frizzle shizzle."_

_ It was times like these that Rarity was glad she had created certain words to use to describe her look rather than just saying outright what it actually looked like. This was a much nicer way of saying that she needed a really good shower, to clean out her mane so that looked as elegant as ever. Taking the initiative, she made her way into the connected bathroom, simply saying, "I need a few minutes to fix my hair Twilight. If Spike gets here while I am in the shower then tell him that I will be down in a bit."_

_ Before the lavender filly could utter another word the door was practically slammed shut, leaving Twilight all alone with her fit of laughter as the only company. It was short lived however as her door slowly opened, revealing a shocked Shining Armor, looking at his sister as if she were a hydra. "Well, I can see that somepony is having fun. Where is Rari-," his voice trailed off as he heard the sound of her shower turning on, "-ty. Figures. When a drake comes over, where is she, in the shower. Sometimes I wonder about that filly Twilight." He looked to the floor as he shook his head, a grin crossing his lips as he said, "Although, I suppose it is no worse than when Rainbow Dash comes over. I swear, the trouble that you two get into together. I still remember that time that you two decided that it would be funny to put hot sauce in mom's soup. Do you recall the taste?"_

_ Twilight could not help but feel her cheeks grow warm as she screamed out, "Shining! Get out now! That is so uncalled for!"_

_ He chuckled as he retreated out the door with, "Sorry, sorry. But you do know that I get to tease you since you are my little sister right? Anyway, I was coming up to tell you that Spike and Ryder are here, they are waiting for you downstairs."_

_ Both laughed as Twilight followed her brother out of the room and down the stairs, heading to the living room, where Spike was waiting. Upon reaching the bottom step, the two friends glanced each other briefly before they flew together, their arms going around each other and embracing their friendship. "Twilight! It is so great to see you again." Without warning, Ryder came up to the side and joined the hug, loving the feeling of love that was in the house this evening._

_ Twilight simply pulled the drake closer as she whispered into his ear, "Rarity will be down in a bit. She wanted to show up before you got here." They broke their embrace at Twilight's beckon. Now free, the lavender filly went to stand before the various Princesses, taking a knee as she was taught by her father before she said, "Welcome Lady Celestia, Lady Luna, and Lady Cadence. May I say what an honor it is to have you visit our home miladies. If there is anything that we or I may do to ease your stay, please do not hesitate to ask."_

_ She stayed on her knee, as was customary, until the Princesses had made their full response. "I thank you for gracing me with an open door young Twilight. As for my comfort, please just call me mom, at least when I am in your home."_

_ Princess Luna now stood before the filly, a slight smile on her face. "You are family young Sparkle. You may call me Auntie Luna whenever I am in your home, or we are in private. And thank you for opening up your door to us youngling."_

_ With both of her aunts out of the way, It was Cadence's turn to stand before the filly. "Young Twilight, you may simply call me Cadence, or sister. I expect to earn that title in the next few years anyway." With the conclusion of her words, she made her way over towards Shining Armor, placing a kiss gently on his lips before uttering words of love to his ears alone._

_ Twilight smiled as she rose to her feet, "As you wish miladies." Together they shared a little fit of laughter before the filly went back to the dragon and pony Princes and placed a kiss on their cheeks. "It is really great to see you two again."_

_ Spike smiled as he and Twilight went into the kitchen to find Twilight's mother fixing dinner for the family and guests. Without even thinking, they began to run around the room in numerous fits of laughter with Ryder joining in, yet they still managed to stay out of her mother's way. None of the children were aware when her mother left the room. Neither one was aware as to what was going on in the other room, nor as to what was going on upstairs with the silvery-white filly. That is, until their was the sound of a loud thud._

Spike glared at Rarity with a burning curiosity as to what exactly happened in that bathroom that night. "You never told me what it was you were doing in the shower Rarity? Care to indulge me?"

"It's a little bit of a long story, but if you really want me to, I can tell you."

_Taking the initiative, she made her way into the connected bathroom, simply saying, "I need a few minutes to fix my hair Twilight. If Spike gets here while I am in the shower then tell him that I will be down in a bit." Without another word, she slammed the door shut as she quickly flipped on the light, looking in the mirror. She bit her lip so as to hold back a scream at how uncouth she looked at the present. _

_ Letting out a shaky breath, she checked to make sure that Twilight had shampoo, conditioner, a rag, and a towel. Finding what she had to be sufficiently adequate, the filly began to slip out of her cloths and into the steaming hot water. A thin layer of mist arose from the shower as her cool body came into contact with the piping hot water, making her groan lightly as he body began to relax. Feeling the stress of wanting to meet Spike wash away, she slid down the tub until she was lying perfectly down, the water raining over her entire form._

_ Sighing with sweet relief, she allowed her mind to wonder just as to what Twilight had said about her best friend, or brother as she often called him. 'Spike is a really great dragon, the only one I know outside of Canterlot anyway. He loves to play soccer, as he often does with his mother or one of the various members of the Royal Guard, mainly my brother Shining Armor. Aside from that, just be yourself Rarity, I guarantee you that he will like you. And, if you are lucky, maybe he will like you in the same fashion that you like him.'_

_ Thinking of those final words brought a light tint of crimson to her cheeks as she felt her stomach start to swirl around like one of those various wormholes in space that Twilight always talks about. Blood seemed to go straight to her heart as fast as possible, for she felt it start to beat through her chest almost as if it wanted to jump right out of her. Feeling light headed, she simply sunk further down in the tub so that the water could more easily wash through her mane._

_ Warmth from the liquid drops coursed through her body like a raging wildfire, igniting every sense of her body until they all burned out into nothing but small black spots. Complete relaxation overtook her, making her eyes drop heavily as her head rested against the bottom of the tub. Finding that she could easily breath even with the water raining down upon her, she allowed herself a moment to dream._

_ 'In her mind she could see Spike, standing atop a grassy hill. His back to the sun with the wind blowing through his long trailing mane that slid easily down his amethyst scaled back. Light reflected off in little sparkles all over those who were around him, while yet he was not alone. Standing next to him was her, with an arm around her back. "Rarity, time to wake up. You can sleep tonight." Spike vanished, only to be replaced by Twilight's mother, who looked upon her with a smile.'_

_ Rarity shot up in the tub so fast that her head hit the mare who was kneeling beside the tub, making her fall back slightly and land roughly on her knees, producing a loud thud. Turning to her side, she found Twilight's mother standing outside of the tub with a sly grin, her face slightly scrunched as she rubbed her chin. "We have company over sweetheart. I need you to get dressed, fix your hair, and come downstairs. Our guests are waiting to meet you. Now hurry up, dinner is almost ready."_

_ Rarity nodded her head as Twilight's mother left the room, closing the bathroom door behind her. Letting out a sigh of relief that it was Twilight's mother instead of Princess Celestia, she placed a hand over her raving heart. 'Whew, let's not do that again. For all I know, she will not be the one coming up, but possibly Princess Celestia.'_

_ Not wanting to take that chance, however slight it may be, she turned the water off and stepped out of the tub, drying her soaked fur as she fixed her hair into its usual curls using nothing more than the handle of one of Twilight's various violet colored brushes._

_ Feeling that she looked presentable, the filly opened the door and made her way downstairs, hoping to not make a fool of herself at the dinner table._

"So, that thud was from Twilight's mom? Ha, she never told any of us that, as least I don't think she did. Oh how I can now tease her for scaring you." Spike laughed lightly before he looked back towards Rarity, seeing a smiling face dance across her lips. "What are you all smiley about, huh?"

Rarity giggled as she asked, "Do, do you remember the dinner and what happened afterwords?"

Spike held back his laughter as he said, "How could I not, it was too funny, yet it was sweet how it happened. Thankfully they never made anything of it until Freshman year, but it was still very precious."

_Spike took a seat at the large dinning table in the center of the dinning room. Made of pure oak, the table was alive with many vibrant, delicate carvings of various animals, ranging from wolves to timber-wolves, to Ursa Majors and Minors. Seated next to him was his mother, while on his other side was Twilight. Beside of Twilight was Princess Cadence, while Princess Luna sat on the other side of her sister. Across from him were two open seats, one in front of him and the other across from Twilight, beside of where Ryder sat. At one head of the table sat Mr. Sparkle, who was across from his son Shining Armor. Seated across from Celestia was Mrs. Sparkle, who both sported sly grins._

_ Both Spike and Twilight were perplexed as to why there were two extra seats, as they only knew that Rarity was the only one they were waiting on. Before either one could speak their mind however, there was a knock on the door, earning the attention of only three sets of eyes. From the hallway they heard Rarity call, "I'll get it."_

_ Upon hearing her voice, Spike was dumbfounded. It sounded almost as if an angel had been sent down from the heavens above and had spoken to his very heart, soul, and mind. Her voice was serene, pure, clear, slightly mid-Atlantic, and above all else, caring. Again he heard her voice, though it was distant to the rest, he could hear her almost as if she were standing no more than a foot away. "Rainbow Dash. What a pleasant surprise to see you. What brings you hear?"_

_ Another voice came upon his ears, this one was deeper, more masculine, more scratchy that the angel's. "Well, Mrs. Sparkle asked if I wanted to come over for dinner tonight. She thought that maybe I could make some new friends, ones that won't run out on me."_

_ "Yes darling, is that all that you have come for I wonder?"_

_ "Well, not entirely. I was invited to stay the night too you know."_

_ "Well why didn't you say so in the first place? Come in come in, please take your shoes of though, as well as your coat. Rain does have a nasty affect on wood floors you know."_

_ "Thank you Mrs. Sparkle."_

_ Spike merely listened as he heard the patter of two sets of bare, furred feet as they slapped against the wooden floors. Looking back towards the open archway that led into the kitchen, he could not help but hold his breath as though it was his last. _

_ In walked a silvery-white filly, her luscious royal purple mane ran down her back, curls at the ends of it. Magnificent fur spanned down her body while her form was as skinny as could be, yet still healthy. Her luxurious royal purple tail was slightly erect behind her as she knelt before the Princess. She was in all sense, an angel cast down from the high heavens. Whether she was there for him or simply for another purpose was unknown to him, but he could care less. So long as she could be his friend, then dealing with the crush that he now had on her would be alright._

_ Standing beside the filly was a cyan blue filly with a rainbow colored mane that was short yet loosely made. Ryder could not help but have his throat constrict so tightly that he thought he was unable to breath. The filly that he gazed upon was perfect in every sense, and he felt that his heart was going to escape his chest and run to her, beg her to take it away._

_ She too took a knee beside the silvery-white filly. They spoke in complete unison as they spoke, making him wonder if they had prepared for this for a long while now. "We are gratefully miladies that you have graced us who are lower with your presence. If there is anything that you wish of us your highness', then please do not hesitate to speak forth and command us as you will. Your wish is our command miladies."_

_ Celestia smiled warmly at both fillies before she said, "That is quite alright young ones. If anything, please call me Mrs. Gu__â__lhoran, as that is the formal last name that I took upon my marriage. I would much prefer that you speak that name when outside of the public ear. Although some of my guards may not like it, I do prefer to be called that. And also if you would, please greet me from now on, even in the public eye, as though I am your friend. I do not wish to be seen as higher than you, if only because I am a mare just like you two will be someday. As for my sister, you may call her Ms. Ashthorn or Princess Luna, whichever she prefers. I know that for my niece you may call her Cadence, and she really hates the 'Princess' part."_

_ Thanking the Princesses for their generosity in dismissing the formalities, the two friends took their respective seats. Rainbow Dash across from Twilight while Rarity sat across from Spike. Without another word, the meal was served upon the table by magic from Princess Celestia._

_ A fine display was before the ponies. Spread out were various dishes of dandelion salad, crunchy hay fries, grassy sandwiches, and a roasted seaweed platter, complete with zesty seasonings and a light glazing of honey. Their mouths watered at the display before them, and almost immediately they wanted to dive in, but the downcast look of an amethyst drake keep them at bay. Only Celestia knew why the drake had a look as though he was being dejected, yet she also knew that he could not eat before them._

_ Speaking softly, the Princess said, "Please, eat. Spikey can't eat with you. Being half dragon means that, as a young child like he is now, he has to have meat. I would gladly give him some of the stuff that we normally eat, and I know that he would eat it, but right now his body has to have meat to function properly. Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle, I know that you are alright with it, as is Shining Armor and Twilight, but I do not want to upset the other two guests."_

_ Celestia could see the horrified look that was on Rarity's face, from what she assumed was the realization that Spike ate meat. She was wrong however as Rarity said, "That is awful. You not eating Spike. Princess, if I may, please serve him his dinner. When I was younger I was attacked by a wild timber-wolf, thankfully it never left a scar, but it tore up my side pretty bad. Thanks to magic however, it was a quick recovery. Seeing blood does not bother me, nor does the tearing of flesh, at least not anymore. If he must eat meat, then so be it. But I refuse to touch a morsel of food if he has to watch and not even able to take a single bite."_

_ When Celestia looked towards Rainbow Dash, a nod was all that she got in response. "Very well then, but please don't make a fuss about the smell." No more words were spoken as the Princess brought forth a small silver, tin case, within which was unknown to all except for Spike. Given that he was a dragon, he was able to smell the contents, which was the most mouth watering, delectable dinner that he had even eaten before. _

_ Only two ponies in the entire land of Equestria knew how to cook this dish, one, being his mother, the other, being Twilight's mother. Fiery roasted duck, glazed with sapphire honey, stuffed with melted emerald sauce, finished with a light drizzle of apple spice syrup. It was a dish that his mother had made one year for his birthday, when he was really young, just barely a day past a hatchling. It smelled like heaven on earth to his nose, making his lips pull back slightly to reveal his sharp fangs along with his forked tongue._

_ Managing to hold his inner hunger at bay, he simply thanked his mother as he opened the dish, letting the smell ring forth to all of their noses. Many let out sighs from the pleasant smell that arose from it, yet they all knew that none of them could even dare to try and eat it, unless they wanted to be sick. Nodding their heads to one another, they began to stuff their faces with a dinner that was sure to last in their minds for a long while yet._

_ After dinner, while Mrs. Sparkle and Princess Celestia, who would not take no for answer, were washing the dishes, the children ran into the living room to play while Mr. Sparkle went with to watch them. Rainbow Dash began to chase Twilight and Rarity around the room, with Ryder soon following after Rainbow Dash when he was 'it'. Spike just watched on in envy as he saw them playing without him, smiles across their lips as they laughed loudly._

_ Rarity, taking note of the missing Spike, quickly made her way to stand beside of the drake. "So, Spike, what aren't you running around with us? I think that it would be fun if you joined us."_

_ Spike simply sighed, dejected as he responded with, "I didn't think that you wanted to play with me. Nopony back home in Canterlot ever does, I just thought that it was a normal thing."_

_ "Oh no Spike. We could never do that to you. We may have just met, but you are a funny dragon. I like that about you. Maybe someday we could be best friends, kind of like Twilight and Rainbow Dash are." Both younglings turned to see Ryder, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash begin to run up the stairs, only to gasp when Twilight slipped down and took both Rainbow Dash and Ryder with her. Neither one was expecting what happened next, but when they saw it, neither one could help but lightly laugh at the scene._

_ Rainbow Dash lied upon her back, with her feet tangled together with Ryder's, their tails interwoven, while their arms were around each other. Both had their eyes closed as their lips were pressed together, neither one knowing what was happening. Ryder could feel an incredible warmth in his stomach, almost reminiscent to that of butterflies flapping around in an open field. _

_ Rainbow Dash felt her heart begin to flutter away. Opening her eyes, Rainbow was shocked to see Ryder atop her, but she paid it now mind as she closed her eyes and allowed their lips to linger for a bit longer until Ryder gently pulled away. Now both rose together, only to look back at the four sets of eyes that were on them as they blushed heavily._

_ Smiling slightly, Mr. Sparkle went into the kitchen, presumably to speak with his wife. All five friends simply stared at one another before they all sported a blush, Ryder and Rainbow Dash from looking at one another and remembering their kiss, while Spike and Rarity just looked away, accidentally catching the eye of the other._

"I remember fondly of how much closer those two became, and although my brother will never admit to it, I think that he and Rainbow Dash had shared a few kisses before Freshman year. Not that it really matters, but I was just wondering. What, what really brought you to accept me as a best friend when I was in sixth grade?"

Rarity looked towards the grass between her feet as she plucked a few blades from the soft soil, slowly working them between her fingers as she spoke, "You may think that it is cliche, or just downright silly, but it was your heart that attracted my eyes to want you as my closest, most special friend."

"I don't fully understand what you mean Rarity. Care to explain?"

"Yes. It was the day you first met Thunderlane, remember?"

_Snow fell from the sky, seeing as how it was in deep December, it was to be expected. With a bundle of jackets covering her silvery-white fur, the rather almost fully grown filly trudged along through the various snow banks that shrouded the sidewalks from her view. Although the snow was lightly falling, it was the bitter cold that really made her want to run back to the home she had left. Twilight was indeed a great friend, but she did not want to leave her little sister with her parents again. She had promised that the littler filly could come over for a bit into her new home, but she still had to fix up both rooms._

_ Behind her walked a lone dark silver Pegasus colt, a mint blue mane cut into a mohawk adorned the top of his head, while his arms were held closely by his side. Smiling evilly, he made his way up close to the filly, finding her a perfect target to try and get into bed with on this bitterness of cold nights. Taking a steady breath, he stepped forward and grasped the filly's shoulder, spinning her around with ease. "Hello there young filly. Just curious as to whether you needed some company on your walk home."_

_ It was known all around school that the colt was always one to sucker a filly into liking him, then when he was done with her, he would just drop her like she was yesterdays trash. He however knew nothing about her, nor just who she was. Knowing about his little game though, she was the one with the upper hand. "No thank you. I will be quite fine on my own. Thanks for the offer though."_

_ Swiftly turning around, he found the filly quickening her step. Never having been rejected from an advance before, he was shocked, but anger quickly took its place. Growling into the cold wind, he too quickened his pace so as to catch up to her. Little did the colt know, but this filly was not as alone as he had previously thought._

_ Rounding a corner and entering a deserted alleyway, he quickly caught up to the filly, shoving her against a wall and holding her there as he ran a hand down her back towards her flank. Thinking quickly, the mare used her tail to swat away his hand, making him growl with frustration before he pressed his chest against her back, holding her chest against the wall while a hand grasped the base of her tail. She began to panic as fear set in, fear as to what he was going to do to her, even though she already had a pretty good idea._

_ The colt ran his hand down her back again, letting his touch linger as he left his fingers just above her tail. "Now, we can have some fun, right baby." His fingers curled around her legs, going towards the front of her body, while his tongue drew near to her furred neck. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized that she was going to be violated, that she was no longer going to be pure. Before his hand could even think about moving any closer towards its intended target, or his tongue to its target, he was pulled back by a rather rough grasp, sending him into the adjacent wall._

_ Growling was heard as he turned to look at his assailant, seeing nothing but a dark shadow that seemed to loom over him. Fangs were revealed, their intent to tear him apart for sure. Sharp claws seemed to sparkle in what little light there was, and he began to back away slowly from the shadow. For once in his natural life, the colt felt fear strike his heart. Getting up, he raced out of the alley and down the street as fast as his legs could carry him, never stopping to look back once until he was a few blocks away._

_ The shadow loomed over the filly now, stroking her hair out of her face, causing her to flinch from the fear that was still in her heart. Upon looking towards the figure however, she immediately recognized the emerald green eyes as belonging to the drake whose heart she had unknowingly captured. "Everything is alright now Rarity, I am here now, and always will be. So long as I have breath in me, no harm will ever come to you, I promise."_

_ "_It was that promise you made that night Spike that made me want to be your best friend. I never could thank you for saving me from the fate that would have scared me for life. You turned it around though, you made it all better." She grew quiet as she held up the object she had made, a small miniature figurine of a pony grasping within her hands a small heart. Blowing on the figurine softly, both the drake and the mare watched as it blew away in the breeze, carried lightly along it gentle back. "I could never figure out though, how did you know I was in trouble?"

Spike simply let his grin fade slightly as he leaned closer towards her, "My Aunt Luna told me. She said that she had felt that something bad was going to happen, and she warned my mother before me. So she and I came to your rescue, as it was my mother's magic that produced the rather large shadow that scared Thunderlane away. If not for her, then we would have both been in some serious trouble." Spike grew silent as he simply stared at Rarity while she was otherwise occupied with the blades of grass between her feet. Taking the initiative, and experimenting, he pressed his lips against her cheek, letting them linger for a bit before he pulled away.

Rarity's hand shot up to feel the cheek that he had kissed, her eyes going forward as she refused to look at him, knowing that a crimson red blush was heavy on her cheeks, for she felt them start to heat up, of only slightly. "What-What was that for S-Spikey?"

Chuckling, he simply said, "For being a great best friend to me for all of these years."

Laughter came from the far end of the field, earning the couples attention as they looked to see a rather heavily blushing Ryder as well as a smirking Rainbow Dash, who practically tackled the emerald stallion to the ground as she brought him into a very passionate kiss. "Uh, Rainbow Dash and Ryder, again." Both began to laugh while the lovers rolled around in the grass down the low hill just behind the net, blocking the field off from view of the rest of the school. The couple was happy, if for nothing else, to be having fun together.

Standing high up in the bleachers was a shadowy figure that glared down over the field, staring intently at the drake as he helped Rarity to her feet, both running over to Ryder and Rainbow Dash, conforming into a giant hug. Smiling, he said, _"I wish I could be here for you now Spike, I truly do. I wish that I could be there for you too Ryder. My sons, my how you have grown up."_

_ "As I have often said Lethnal, they are growing up fast. Just wish that you were here in more of a physical state.."_

_ "I know Celesy, I know. I wish I could give you all of the children that you desire, but you have already been claimed, for that I am sorry."_

_ "Well I'm not. If given the chance, I would gladly be with you again."_

_ "I know you would my love, I know. Just please keep your promise to be here for every single one of their games, for us dear."_

_ "I will, I promised that I would..."_


	3. Spiritual Guidance

_Spiritual Guidance_

Spike sat alone in his little two-room apartment that his mother had given to him when he was only fourteen, who he shared with his younger brother. In accordance with her deceased husband's wishes, she had purchased the apartment when he was only three, and had saved it for them until now.

Until he was eighteen and had chosen a mate with which he was willing to be married to, he was not allowed to either live in Canterlot Castle or assume his rightful title of Prince. His brother was under the same rules, seeing as how he was part dragon himself.

Thus, Spike was stuck out in the little apartment, but that did not deter him in the slightest. Nor did it bother him, for although it was not the castle, it was a place all to himself, well, almost. But it was a place in which he hoped to leave when a certain special somepony that he loved would ask him to live with her in her own little boutique before the end of the year.

The little two-room apartment that he was living in now was perfectly fine for him and his brother, given that the only downside was that it was located in a really bad neighborhood. Never a night went by without the sound of gunshots blazing outside of his home, usually followed be the ill-screeching of tires or an ear shattering scream. Accompanying the usual ruckus of gunfire was usually the tell tale roar of sirens far off in the distance. By this point, they had grown accustomed to it, and knew all to well that nopony really bothered with you unless you were outside bothering them or in their way.

Unlike most typical Friday nights, were he would come home and crash on his couch for a few hours before going to bed, this Friday night was special. Tonight, he was going to go out with Rarity on a harmless little outing between himself, herself, Twilight, Rainbow, Ryder, Applejack, Rain, Cobalt, and Sweetie Belle. Though he felt awkward about him and Rarity being the only two going that were not in a relationship aside from Twilight, he had agreed to it, if only because Rarity had asked him so nicely.

After making sure that he was dressed properly, had showered, and was presentable, he made his way into the living room. Though the apartment only had two rooms, (three if you counted the bathroom) it was still a pretty roomy place, even for his brother and himself.

The living room was covered with bright tan, almost white carpet, with dark oak wood in the main foyer before the door.

Connected to the living room was a small island, behind which was a semi-simple kitchen. In it was a small black two-burner stove with a few cabinets in the backside of the island, along with a black refrigerator to match. Standing on the far side of the island was a black microwave, the interior of which needed to be cleaned yet.

Spike walked into the center of the living room, sitting cross legged between the black leather couch, which was backed up to the island, and the thirty-two inch flat screen television mounted on the opposing wall. Taking in slow, steady breaths, he began to drown out the world around him, feeling a cold chill run down his spine as he watched darkness begin to surround him. An eerie purple glow started to encircle him, with stars flickering to life all around him, almost like numerous heartbeats starting to ignite with the flame of life.

_Stepping forth from a purple haze of mist was his father, a tall, lone standing drake with flickering amethyst scales. Adorning his body was a royal purple robe with a half-crescent moon in the center. Holding his hands together behind his back, he smiled warmly at his son, speaking from his heart, "Ah, my son. Seems like a while since we last talked about anything of any real importance, doesn't it?"_

_ Spike nodded his head as he rose to his feet, embracing his father in a warm hug. To this his father responded by pulling him in tighter. "I love you father. I wish that you could have stayed longer to see me grow up."_

_ Lethnal chuckled as he looked down upon his son with grace, and love. "I did get to watch you grow up though son. That is not the reason for your visit I sense however. So tell me Spike, what does the 'Great Prince' of dragons and ponies need from me? As if I didn't already know."_

_ Spike stepped back from the amethyst drake, eying him curiously before speaking, "I came to seek your guidance father. Tonight I am going out with friends, but Rarity is going to be there as well. I want to tell her how I feel, I truly do, but I am afraid."_

_ Lethnal placed a hand upon the younger amethyst drake's shoulder, "What is it exactly that you fear my son? Rejection, or doubt in yourself?"_

_ The younger drake simply looked down towards the misty floor, hoping in is heart that the next words that he spoke were pure and true, honest even. "Father, what I fear most is losing the friendship of one whom I hold the dearest to my heart. My love for her roots within my very soul like a festering bramble wanting to drain the life from mine own body, and I would rather die than lose her trust, her love as a best friend, or lose her in my life. I am so lost without mom to guide me like she used to. Please father, help me." Unable to hold back any longer, he fell to his knees as he let tears fall from his eyes, drifting straight through the sea of mist like nothing more than drops of rain through thinning clouds._

_ Lethnal adopted a knowing grin as he too fell onto his knees, placing a hand on either side of his son's shoulders. "Your mother and I both love you very much Spike. Never, ever forget that so long as you live. What you see before you however is nothing more than a confused mind." Placing a finger against his son's forehead, he continued, "Quiet the storms in your mind. Do not think, but act. If you must, open your ears to not your heart, but to the hearts of those who you hold most dear. As I have often told you before, taught you even. Please, for once, just listen to your own heart, hear it calling out to you, guiding you. It may be hard to do, but it is well worth it in the end when eternal happiness is your reward."_

_ Younger eyes chanced a glance up at the far older, yet wiser eyes of their father's. Knowledge of the centuries past seemed to be held within his mind, yet he was unwilling to share any with anypony else aside from his mother, as was his right. "Father, when you next speak to mom, can you tell her that I love her very much, and I miss her. I wish that she could be coming out with us later tonight, but I know that she has her own royal duties that she must attend to. I love you father, and I will talk to you tonight, as usual."_

_ "I'm looking forward to hearing more about your night this time than my studies Spike." Tilting his son's head up, he used his thumbs to wipe away his tears before he looked deep within them, seeing that there was something more that he wanted to ask him. "What more do you seek my son?"_

_ Spike took a deep breath of air, gulping loudly before, in a shaky voice, he said, "I-I w-was just w-wondering if maybe you could tell me h-how you and m-mom met, o-or how you two got together?"_

_ Lethnal seemed amused at the sudden curiosity of his son, seeing as how neither he nor Celestia had ever told him of how they came together, nor how they ever met. Opting to sit fully on his knees as his son was, he said, "Tell you what, I will tell you how your mother and I met, then after your alleged, 'Date', I will tell you how we got together. But, you must promise me this, tonight when you are out with Rarity, you must at least, hint to her in some way that you see her as more than a friend. Show her in a way that makes it special, makes it unique, makes it you. Does that sound fair to you Spiky?"_

_ Feeling in his heart that his father was only going to share with him this information because it was more of like a guiding light, he nodded his head. "I promise to show Rarity, if only in the slightest, how I feel about her. Dragon's code honor: Lÿtharin elnõch ven."_

_ Pleased, the older drake repeated what his son had said, shifting into a more leaned back position as he did so. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as he began feeling the soothing presence of one so dear to his heart creeping up behind him. Glancing over his shoulder with his mouth growing slightly wider into a slight grin, he said, "Ah Celesy, I was wondering if you were going to entertain us with your presence this evening."_

_ Another cloud of mist began to encircle them, a light yellow in color, seeming to contain the radiance of one that they both loved dearly. Stepping forth from the mist came his mother, garbed in a white flowing dress that fell to just past her shoulders, with a necklace of a shining star stationed over her heart. "And what might my boys be up to that you wanted me here for Lethnal?" As she spoke, she stepped forth to take a seat beside of the drake, placing her head against his chest while her arms went around him. Their embrace furthered with their wings going around one another, showing to Spike that although his physical body had faded into the soil, their love was undeterred in the slightest._

_ Lethnal looked down to the Princess who had captured his heart with a certain fondness that Spike had only ever seen his mother do when she was remembering the times together that they shared, before he was killed by his father, who was Spike's Grandfather and King of the Dragons. "I was just about to regal our son with the tale of how we first met, so that it might give him confidence on his unofficial 'Date' tonight to tell the young mare Rarity how he feels about her." Both lover's smiled warmly at their sun, before his mother began to hum deeply, burying her face further into his father's chest._

_ "Like father like son." Spike looked away as his mother brought the older drake into a long, passionate kiss, one in which nothing was held back as her arms seemed to pull him in tighter. In a whisper so low that Spike was barely able to pick up any sound, his mother said, "I have missed your touch so much Lethnal. Nopony nor dragon could ever replace you. Soon though we will be together, free to love as never before."_

_ Chuckling, the older drake whispered back in the same tone, "I know what you mean, but there is something that I am learning now that I discovered in my studies this morning. Although I may not be able to fully understand at the present what exactly I found, it did speak of a way that I may be able to return to life once more."_

_ Both the Princess and Spike held their breaths as they heard what the drake had said. To them this was utter disbelief, but to Lethnal, this was a dream come true, and for Celestia, this was something that she thought she would never hear again from his lips. "You must tell me, what is this way to return to me? If I have to do something, then tell me so that I may do it."_

_ Letting his grin fade into nothingness, the drake adopted a hard pressed expression as he thought about the writing that he had read. "It was not really specific, and I must read more on the subject to fully understand what it does, but I do know that it is an answer to my prayers."_

_ Taking a moment to clear his throat, Lethnal turned back towards his son, catching Celestia's attention as well. In a smooth flowing voice, he began his vivid tale of how he had met Princess Celestia._

_ "Rising high into the sky was the early morning sun, painting a multitude of various hues of red across the morning sky. All were beautiful in their own right, and they seemed to instill in me a sort of confidence that I knew I would need later that day. Worming its way through the Dragon Capital of Ulênmore was a soft breeze, perfect enough to help any dragon get an extra boost of speed no matter which direction you were traveling. To say that the day was perfect was an understatement, especially when all around you one could feel the serenity that the day brought. No where in all of Equestria, was an evil thought so much as taking place, nor a greedy one I might add._

_ "This day was a very special day for me. Your grandfather Spike, was very adamant about me starting to take up the family civil politics. What he wanted me to do that day was to go into the Pony Kingdom capital of Canterlot and discuss a small treaty with Princess Aryan._

_ "Needless to say, thus far in my life the only real politics that I could master were Military Politics. Basically, I was really good at getting other troops to follow me anywhere that I went, even so much as to create a sense of 'Loyalty' to only me. My father feared this, knowing that most of the military would rather follow my orders instead of my father's. This test of his was a way to try and break my back, but in reality, what he did only made me more rebellious of him._

_ "You see Spike, we dragons are born as either a normal dragon like myself, or then there are those like your great uncle Garthren, who only ever care about how much treasure that they can get their greedy little claws on. It's those greedy, savage dragons that give the rest of us the bad name that we have to live with on a daily basis. Well, my father was a pleasant mixture of both. What he really cared about was the secret dragon gold that was hidden beneath the Capital, and he did not want the ponies to get their hands on it._

_ "In other words, your grandfather really hated the fact that I was more open with the ponies and was not really enraged with them like he was. In his eyes, most of the time, the ponies had somehow corrupted me. He wanted to start a war with the ponies, and he knew just how he was going to do it. Or, at least he thought that I would listen to anything that he said, oh how wrong he was._

_ "Well, when the sun was about half-way through its daily ascent, I was taken by my father and my mother into the Pony Kingdom of Canterlot, where we were escorted through the streets by the Canterlot Royal Guard. During that time I was only about your age, and felt weary about anything that my father was planning. What I had failed to realize was that I was actually going to be the key part of his dastardly plan, but what neither of us had counted on, was that I was going to meet with the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria, one that was needing to be put through a trial just like I was._

_ "I was led to a room that was secluded from the rest in the West Wing of the Castle, in which I was to be accompanied by a Royal Guard no matter if I went to the bathroom or stepped outside for a fresh breath of morning air. Hell, it felt to me like I was a prisoner more than a friendly Ambassador from a friendly nation. The room I was in was rather small given the space, with only a single table in the center and about a dozen guards around both doors. Knowing that there was no way for me to go anywhere either without a guard or without starting a war, I did as I was told by my escort and sat down at the table._

_ "It felt like years as I sat there waiting, just waiting for your mother to show her pretty little face. During that time, I had no other option than to think over what my father had told me. 'Lethnal, I need you to kill the pony Princess. I fear that anytime soon now the ponies will try to overthrow me. If you kill her, then we can have our war, and I can finally obliterate those dastardly ponies.' It was no more than an hour later maybe when the door was opened and you mother stepped in, looking very stunning in her elegant flowing golden dress with silver lining. Being the first time that I had met the Princess, I tried my best to keep the straightest poker face in the world, but inside I was suddenly ignited with all of the feelings of love, devotion, passion, so much so that I almost told her in that moment how much I had suddenly fallen in love with her._

_ "Being the Prince that I was however, I opted for the safer route and simply said, 'My, nopony ever told me that Princess Aryan was this beautiful.'_

_ "Your mother simply laughed at me while she said, 'As much as I am sure that my mother would enjoy to hear such things, I will take the compliment for mine own and say thank you, seeing as how I was the one you spoke to. Now, I am not Princess Aryan, I am her daughter Princess Celestia. I was told as a trial for my teachings to permit you to perform a negotiation treaty with me. We have all the time in the world to perform this, and seeing as how you are the guest, you are entitled to the first move.'_

_ "No matter how hard I tried, I could not tear my eyes away from her. Seeing nothing but an overwhelming sense of love for all ponies, a sort of fire igniting ever so slowly telling me that she would kill me or my father if it meant safety for them, told me that I could not follow through with what my father said. There was no way I could lift a finger to her, for I would be doing unto myself the same damage that I did to her. I love you mother Spike, and even at that moment, I could not bring myself to do as my father had said._

_ "Instead, I did something that neither he nor your mother had expected. Reaching over, I took her hands within mine and asked her to lean forward, when she did, I whispered into her ear, 'Do not be alarmed. What I must say has to remain between us until my family leaves. My father fears that all ponies want his gold, and being the tyrant that he is, he told me to start a war for him so that he could kill you all. Princess, he wants me to kill you.'_

_ "I could feel your mother start to pull away slightly from fear that I was going to kill her, but when she looked at me, I saw in her eyes a sense of fear but also a burning desire to know why I had told her anything and not acted upon it. 'I told you this Princess, so that you will know that I cannot do as he said. I cannot, in a good conscious, do as my father has asked of me. Please, help me out of this, help me to live amongst you ponies. Please, I have no life back home, except for trying not to be a savage like my father.'_

_ "I cannot tell you what went through your mother's head, but I do know that I was expecting an attack from either her or her guards. If that were to happen, then I would not fight back, I would just let them do as they wished with me. Instead, I found your mother starting to smile as she leaned back over whispering in my ear, 'I can help you, but at the same time you must help me. See if you can convince a few of your dragon brothers to come with you in three months time to the East Wall of Canterlot. There I will meet with you beneath a full moon and allow you inside of the city, so long as your intentions are just, the city will allow you to enter.'_

_ "In an almost shaky voice, I said, 'Thank you very much Princess. I will never forget this.' Before I departed, I placed a kiss on her cheek, watching as her cheeks grew a deep shade of crimson. _

_ "Turning to my escort, I was led back to the entrance of the Castle, where my father and mother were waiting with Princess Luna and Princess Aryan, all of whom seemed absolutely ignorant as to what had happened in the room. Thankfully, were departed the castle just in time as Princess Celestia was just coming up to her mother and sister."_

_ Celestia looked down towards her son, seeing that his face was now staring at the swirling mist of various rainbow colors that was between his feet, seemingly lost in his own mind. After a few minutes of silence, in which the couple managed to sneak a few kisses, Spike spoke out. "So, in other words father, you and mom fell in love the day that you both first met. In a sense, when you two met, you both had feelings for each other, but you did not get together then."_

_ "Well, not exactly. You are right, we fell for each other that beautiful day, but we did not get together until about a year or two after that. What we had during that time before the war, and even during it, was magical to say the least. There is nothing in this world that I would ever give to take that all back." Celestia and Lethnal shared yet another deep kiss before they remembered that their son was there, with a look of utter disgust on his face. "Sorry son, keep forgetting that you are right in front of me."_

_ "Father, that does not bother me, it's mom. She keeps scooting closer. If you two wanted to do that, all you had to do was say so, and get a room, please." All three started to laugh at what he had determined she wanted ever since she had arrived there that evening. "Well, I must be going father. I will leave you and mom to have some time to yourselves, besides, I think that Applejack is almost here. Goodbye for now, and I love you both."_

_ "We love you too Spiky." No other words were spoken as the drake rose to his feet and began to walk away, the mist enveloping him before he was no longer able to be seen. When he was gone, Lethnal looked down to his wife before asking, "Do you think that he will be alright Celesy?"_

_ Celestia looked up to her husband as she said, "Spike is a great dragon, just like you are dear. I have full confidence in what you have taught him as well as his own special abilities. I just hope that his nerve does not fail him as it often has with her. To tell you the truth Lethnal, I really like this mare, and I would like to one day call her my daughter."_

_ "As would I Celesy, as would I. Rarity is a rather fine mare who just so happened to catch the eyes of a drake far superior to I, one who will never hurt her, never leave her, and always put her first in everything. I hope that she realizes what she is missing before it is too late."_

_ Neither Lethnal nor Celestia spoke another word, opting to let nothing but their closeness speak for them in this hour of fate. No more than a few minutes had passed before Lethnal felt Celestia starting to nibble on the underside of his jaw, dragging her tongue across the scales ever so lovingly and making him shiver with excitement. "Please Lethnal, give me this. I need this. Though my own body will not feel this, my mind will. I want to be one with you again Lethnal."_

_ The drake smiled warmly at his darling wife before he leaned down to place a kiss on the side of her neck, bringing his lips to her soft, furry flesh. "I found a spell that I wanted to try out. Open your eyes."_

Celestia opened her eyes to see that she was all alone in her bedroom, high up in the North Tower of Canterlot Castle. Whispering softly in the room was the sound of the gentle breeze carrying along its back the scent of some wonderful cooking from the various cooks preparing food down in the city far below. Glancing around, she found that she was still sitting upon her knees on her bed, with her sheets still cleanly pressed and made. Sighing, she lied back down on the bed, staring up at her ceiling and thinking of her husband. Lost in thought, she was almost unaware of the layer of mist that had started to encircle her floor.

Dark grey clouds began to form above the mist, with lightening shooting down towards it. With a resounding crack, and a flash of bright, white light, a figure rose from the most before it slowly began to dissipate. Stepping forth into the light of the setting sun, Celestia held her breath as she beheld her dead husband, garbed in his royal purple robe with a smile upon his face. "Hello Celesy, I figured that now was as good a time as any to test a new spell that I found the other day. During a full moon, like tonight, I am able to conjure up enough spiritual energy to be able to take my old form once more, but only during the full moon, and I will be gone by dawn. I want to share this time with you, and if he ever plays a game during a full moon, I want to be there. For tonight though, I am all yours my beautiful Celesy."

Wasting no time, Celestia practically jumped out of her bed as she wrapped her legs and arms around her husband, using her magic to pull him back towards the bed as their lips came together in a dancing furry. Falling backwards on the bed, Celestia was happy to once again feel the loving touch of her dead husband over her once more, placing kisses on her body where only he could, his hands touching her in places no stallion would ever dare to go. "I love you Celesy..."

* * *

Lights from the various street lamps flashed by as Spike sat utterly alone in the back seat of the two-and-a-half door pick-up, with Applejack driving. Sitting beside her was a stallion with orange fur, slightly richer than her own, with purple stripes laid throughout. Adorning his head was a spiked mohawk, dark forest green in color with a few strips of dark indigo. "So Spike, are ya excited to see Rarity tonight?"

His voice was soothing, caring, and surprisingly soft for a stallion. Yet it still retained some of the masculine deepness, roughness to it. "I suppose so." Letting out a pent up sigh, he looked out the window at the passing lights, wondering if he was going to ever be able to tell the mare of his dreams how he truly felt about her. Feeling a few tears in his eyes, he glanced back at the couple out of the corner of his eye, "Rain, do, do you think t-t-that Rarity likes me?"

Scoffing, the stallion chanced a glance at the drake from out of the corner of his eye, "Of course she likes you Spike. Wouldn't really be your best friend otherwise."

"No, what I meant was..."

"Shh, I know exactly what you meant. Trust me, I truly believe that she has some feelings for you, but I also believe that she is waiting for you to tell her how you feel. Believe me when I say that it is not an easy thing." As he spoke, the orange stallion turned his attention to the mare that was behind the wheel of the truck, "But it is well worth it when you find that courage within yourself. Spike, you must find within yourself the strength, the heart to tell her how you feel on your own. None of us can do that for you."

"I know, but it is so hard to tell her. I worry, I worry that I might lose her, that I am not good enough for her, that she sees nothing more than a friend in me."

Turning to face the drake, Rain glared at him with a sense of understanding. "I know how you feel little man, but just trust in your heart to tell you when the right time to tell her is. Spike, I believe in you, I believe that you are destined for great things, but only you can chose whether or not to achieve those things. This is no different, if you truly love her, show it to her." Ending his words, as well as the conversation, he turned back to Applejack, taking her free hand within his own.

Looking back out the window, Spike found that they were almost to their destination. Although he was eager to be out of the truck, he could not hep but wonder about what it was that both Rain and his father had said. _Is it truly in myself to make the first move with Rarity, is it truly in me to be with her? "My Guardian Angel"._ What she had said to him many years ago on that dreadful bridge where he had truly become her best friend after having saved her life for the second time. _Am I truly her Guardian Angel, or was there something more to it than that?_

Hearing Rain'ssoothing voice brought him out of his fast flowing river of thoughts, and back into the world which was thrust upon him sense birth. "Spike, wake up sleepy scales. We're here. Time to have some fun with that special mare of yours."

Groggily, Spike complied with what his body was telling him, letting his mind begin to wonder why it had begun to fall out of the open door of the truck. With his head colliding with the warm asphalt, he realized that the truck had come to a complete stop. Opening his eyes, he saw that before him was the large boardwalk that stretched out for a short span into the ocean that bordered Ponyville.

Despite the fogginess that was threatening to cloud his vision, Spike managed to see the lights of the modern technology that was on the boardwalk, watching them flicker in complete unison. Towering over everything, including the wall that surrounded the boardwalk, was the giant Ferris Wheel, where many couples often wanted to go. Lighted on each ring, each pillar, each outstretched arm, with various shades of the rainbow, it was a very romantic spot for many. Beside of the Ferris Wheel was the tall tower of mayhem itself, the _Longshot, _which made any pony go almost two hundred feet into the air, just short of the Ferris Wheel by a hundred feet.

Thundering past the tower was the roller coaster of death itself, the _Atomic Wasteland._ With a top speed of over a hundred miles per hour, the coaster could make even the most toughest of ponies loose their lunches with the various drops and loops that were interwoven into it, along with a fairly short span that left you hanging upside down in the coaster seats. Spike himself had ridden the coaster when the park had first opened, back then though, it only reached a top speed of eighty miles an hour.

Smiling at the memories that looking at the park brought him, he managed to find enough strength to pull himself up into a sitting position. Leaning back against the now closed door of the truck, he took a moment to wipe his eyes and catch a breath, unaware of the mare kneeling beside him.

Not wanting to waste a moment as peaceful as this, the mare decided that it was her turn to make the drake blush, to make him feel the warmth that she felt a few days ago. Holding herself against the closed door, she brought her lips close to his cheek, pressing against them without so much as a second thought. Letting her touch linger, she waited a few breathless seconds before pulling away, watching as the drake put a hand to his cheek, looking at the mare with wide eyes and a heavy blush, tainting his cheeks a dark crimson. "W-what was that for R-Rarity?"

The silvery-white mare giggled at his response before she said, "Because you are my best friend, and because I love you as such." He could hear a faint sense of pain at her final words, but he just shrugged it off as his mind playing tricks with him. "Besides, I figured that you deserved one since your mom was not here with us tonight."

Smiling, he took a moment to glance over her attire. Wearing a pair of freshly pressed blue jeans with a snow white t-shirt adorning her upper body, her trademark azure tri diamond stamp on the lower right. A fresh press of powder had been applied to her face, just under her eyes to give her sparkling blue eye liner a sharp pop, with a fresh shade of purple lipstick pressed onto her lips. "I hope you don't mind Spikey-Wikey, I just wanted to be simple tonight."

His smile growing wider, the amethyst drake rose to his feet, bringing her up with him. Looking past the mare, if only briefly, he could see that Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Ryder, Rain, Applejack, Cobalt, and Sweetie Belle were all standing around, having a great time with their conversations while they waited for the drake and silvery-white mare. Bringing his eyes back to the mare at hand, he let his hands slide down to her's before he said, "We should join the others." With a slight limp in his step, he managed to make it over to the rest of the group without having to lean on Rarity.

Altogether, the group passed the threshold of no return, bringing in with them their good spirits, high amounts of energy, love for each other, and their undying loyalty to have fun as a group.

Rainbow Dash took the lead as they made their way through the mass of ponies to the first event of their evening, the various game booths on the very edge of a massive boardwalk, which housed the various rides that he had seen before. Each couple broke off into their own little section of games that they wanted to play, each with the intent to win something for the one that they loved the most out of the group.

Spike eagerly wound his way through the crowd of ponies, not even caring when his bare, scaled feet pressed against the warmth of the loose sand. He managed to find one of the games that very few ponies wanted to play, a game which made him slightly angry, _Dragon Shooting._ As the name of the game implied, you had to shoot a dragon. Using only a water pistol, your goal was to shoot at a cardboard cut out of a dragon straight in the heart, pumping it with enough water to make the head start to flash colorful lights all around the booth.

Walking up, Spike noticed that standing in the booth was a roughly aged stallion, with a silver mane and a black coat of fur, wearing an old beat-up leather jacket and torn jeans, with various holes in places he wished they were not. Upon seeing the amethyst drake, the stallion caught his attention with a wave of his hand, "Can't you read sonny? No dragons allowed on the pier. Your kind might east us ponies." Laughter escaped his wretched throat as he turned away from the drake, looking back to the rear of the booth.

This made Spike glare at the stallion with pure hatred, but he did little more than cough before he placed two gold bits on the table. "How about you stop making up foolish rules and let me play a game. Tell you what, I will even make it worth your while. If I win, you give me the prize, but if you win, I will leave, deal?"

Smirking, the stallion took the bits before saying, "Ready?"

Sporting a smirk himself, Spike grabbed the pistol and aimed at the dragon, waiting for his mark to begin. Green lights flashed him, almost blinding him with their brightness. Finding the trick to be a bit old, he aimed at the heart and began to squirt as fast as the water would come out. His eyes remained locked on his target. His concentration was solid, never broken even when Rarity slid an arm around his outstretched one.

Spike felt a sense of pride swelling up within himself as he continued to pump water into the cardboard cutout, making him grow even more angrier with both the stallion and the game. Nevertheless, he managed to never miss his mark, even when the stallion began to speak foul, dirty, rotten things to him.

Shrugging it off, he let his smirk turn into a chuckle when the head began to spin around while the lights flashed in unison. "I'll take that prize sir."

Grumbling, the stallion grabbed a slightly large brown teddy bear with a heart held in its paws and a red bow around its neck. He practically threw it at the drake. "Get the hell out of here before I call security ya little punk. Ya heard me, scat."

Spike simply grinned as he walked away, glancing down at the teddy bear. Seeing the heart that it held gave him a sense of relief. He felt that this was his father's way of saying that their friendship was stronger than it had ever been before. Placing a kiss on the mare's cheek, Spike gave Rarity the teddy bear. Taking it, the silvery-white mare began to cuddle it close to her chest, _My second gift from you Spikey-Wikey. Thank you._

Walking down the row of booths a way, Spike found the rest of the group, along with a mass of other ponies, gathered around a single game at the end of the row. Curious as to what had stirred up the mass of ponies, he took Rarity's free hand within his own and together they made their way down to see what all of the fuss was about.

Arriving at the end of hearing an argument of how the game was cheating, Spike pushed the ponies aside until he was at the forefront of the group. The game was simple, yet it was very rigged as he watched Rainbow Dash throw another ball. The name of the game was _Strike Out Dodger._ The object of the game was to throw a baseball into tall tower of bottles, knocking them all down. When all of the bottle were gone, there was a picture of a Baseball Legend by the name of Ruck Dodger, who was the fastest pony to ever play the game.

Rainbow Dash growled as she threw her second ball, hitting only the second bottle of the three she had left standing. "Aww, I'm sorry young lady, but I am afraid that you did not win. Next up!" Speaking to Rainbow Dash and the gathered crowd was a golden mare with a few stripes of black, sporting a dark black pony tail mane. She was garbed in a pair of azure blue shorts with a black tank top, chewing on what he hopped was her own wretched tongue.

Glancing over, the mare caught Spike as he was pulling a few bits out of his pocket, placing them on the booth. Eying the bits with a wicked lust in her eyes, yet hatred at the drake, she said, "Sorry dragon boy, I don't play your kind here."

Flashing the mare a wicked grin, he pulled out a few more gold bits for her gazing. "Not even for, twenty gold bits?"

Rarity, feeling that what Spike was doing was outrageous, brought her lips close to Spike's ear. Pulling him closer, she asked, "Are you crazy Spike? That is way to much to pay to a cheating liar like her."

Spike placed a hand over Rarity's, winking at her. Holding the golden mare's gaze, he said, "I guess that I should take my business elsewhere, seeing as how they say you cheat. Guess you'll have to tell your friends you were just too stuck up to take an easy twenty gold bits." Spike took satisfaction in the glare that he was getting from the golden mare, even though it was nothing more than pure hatred, and a lustful greed that he had only seen before in dragons.

"Now wait just a minute. No dragon boy is going to tell me what I can and can't do. You want to play eh? Fine, I'll let you play dragon boy, but first I have to set a few rules. Rule one; you only get one ball, seeing as how you are a dragon. Rule two; no running home crying to mommy when you lose. Rule three; don't you dare try and cheat me." Spike agreed to the deal, passing the bits to the mare in exchange for a happily evil smirk and a baseball.

_Clear out your mind my son. Achieve that focus that you must use during your games. Think only of those you love, drown out everything else._ Whispering to himself, Spike said, "I know that you will help me with this one, dad." Bringing back his arm, taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes, Spike felt peace, focus, and determination flowing through him. Feeling the ball pressed against his palm, making his teeth clash together from his concentration.

With a sound almost akin to a pony running a finger around the lip of a wine glass when it was wet, the ball sailed into the bottom left of the bottles, making the entire bottom row give way to the force which was delivered with the ball. Slowly, as if the world itself was taking a shuddering breath, the bottles fell off of the table, every, last, one.

All that remained on the table was the giant poster of Ruck Dodger. In the lower right corner, he could see that it was a fake one too, one that the mare had most likely made in her own basement judging by the water mark it had. In one single voice it seemed like, the gathered crowd erupted in a chorus of cheers and praise for the young drake, many going so far as to pat him in the back. Flashing the golden mare a wild look, Spike said, "I suppose that I won. Hey, I didn't even cheat either. You on the other hand really need to stop using that cheap glue from Ponymart. Just a waste of perfectly good bits if you ask me."

Without giving the mare a chance to respond, he turned around and made his way through the crowd with Rarity by his side. His friends fell in shortly after they watched the golden mare grow frightened of the amethyst drake. Some even laughed as her face became one of confusion, wondering how she had been outdone by a simple drake.

Spike pulled Rarity close to him with a hug, watching all around at the loving stares that his friends gave him. "Tonight is about us. Tonight, we are going to have fun, no matter what tricks these hooligans throw at us. This is our night."

No longer wanting to play any more of the rigged games, the group made their way towards the boardwalk. Laughter rain forth from their small group as they drew closer, getting a joy unlike any from the simple friendship that they were sharing, together. To Spike, who took the lead this time as they made their way to the second event of the night, dinner, this was a special night. This was a night that he wished was going to last forever. A night that he was going to remember for the rest of his life.

Arrayed along the far end of the boardwalk, past the numerous rides that aligned it, were various concession stands, countless places where one could grab food or a simple drink. Salad stands, ice cream stands, cotton candy, soda, adult beverages, and even a few little candy shacks. The boardwalk had everything, yet it held nothing for the drake. Unknown to him however, Rarity had brought him his own little special treat that she knew he would love. Quietly, she asked, "Spike, is there anything that you would like me to get for you?"

Sighing, he said, "I suppose a cream soda with a side salad would be nice." Rarity stopped him from handing her the bits with a wave of her hand. Sharply, she turned, walking off with the rest of their friends for food. This left him all alone to find a table that was big enough to fit their rather large group.

As if his Aunt Luna herself was working with his father to instill in him some sort of illumination, he found that the only table large enough to situate them all was at the end of the boardwalk, almost touching the open, majestic deep blue ocean. One side was placed against the railing, while the other practically ran up against another smaller table, with a lamp post the only thing between them.

From this table, he could hear the sloshing of the ocean being pulled out into the deeper waters, where they would roll into large waves before coming back to crash into the sandy shore. Though it was light, and no pony could ever hope to hear it, his ears picked up the strange rustic sound of the salt water slipping in between the various pillars that held up the boardwalk. They creaked slightly against the pressure of the high tide, but they fought hard and refused to buckle to the ocean's call.

High above in the clear night sky, he could still see the very hesitant tint of reddish-orange that was his mother's sun. Yet, rising to fulfill its absence was his Aunt Luna's full, gracious moon. It looked beautiful tonight, as it always did. But there was something different about the moon tonight. It seemed, almost as if, it reminded him of Rarity. His mind began to plaster her face against the barren shape of the moon, making her illuminate like never before. His voice caught in his throat, while his palms grew sweaty.

To say that the drake was nervous, excited, or just plain in love, was unclear at best. With the hungry look that he was giving his Aunt's glorious moon, one would have thought that he was in love with the moon itself. That, or he thought it was like a giant lettuce leaf or head of pig that he would devour within the blink of an eye, or in his case, the bat of an eyelash.

Leaning against the railing that ran the span of the boardwalk, he looked down into the sloshing waves below him. Though they did not sound as loud here as they did more towards the front of the boardwalk, he still took solace in knowing that he was still alive to hear them. Feeling alive was something that he always cherished, for it meant that his best friend, the mare whom he loved the most above all else in the world, was safe yet another day of her life. Just as he had vowed before on that bridge, he was going to keep her safe, he was never going to let anyone or anything harm her like he was everyday of his life.

The memory of that awful day was always present in his mind, yet he always seemed to find peace when he thought about it. When the bridge had fallen, and he stood there with her in his arms, knowing that she was no longer in danger, gave him the greatest sense of joy that anypony could ever hope for. She was still alive, and it was because he chose to never give up, when she told him that it was hopeless. Just like when ever he would still go to school, even when he would get into fights, where he would never lift a finger to stop it, even though he could with a snap of his fingers. Never before had any drake in the world aside from his father ever felt this way, but that was also due in part to his mother. Celestia had raised him right, she had raised him to be the kind of drake that his father always wanted to be, wanted for him.

Serenity. Pure and unadulterated serenity washed over his very bones. His scales seemed to ripple with the fresh ocean breeze that was brought in with the high tides. Lingering around his nose was the smell of the salt in the water, the wet sand that covered the beach, and the dry, or wet seaweed that washed up on shore. Taking in a deep breath, he felt his serenity only increase when he found _her_ scent assail his nose, the most prominent being her natural body scent of vanilla cream.

Without even looking, just relying on his draconic sense of smell and sound, he could see without seeing. His sense were heightened more so than any other dragons or any other ponies, as as such, he could always see things in his minds eye as clear as if his eyes were looking at the scene. In a sense, he watched as she placed their food gently on the table, followed there after by the light tap of aluminum against wood as she placed their drinks on the table. Without saying a word, the mare tiptoed over to where the drake was against the railing, stepping up on it like he was to gaze out over the ocean.

Far off in the distance, more towards the distant, deeper waters of the ocean before him, he could hear the playful splashing of dolphins as they jumped out of the water, often chatting with each other in their own tongue. Behind him, he could hear the laughter from his friends, growing louder as their conversation drew nearer. Beside him, he felt Rarity lean against his side, placing her head against his shoulder as she looped an arm through his. "Thank you Spike, for everything that you have done for me all of these years. Just seeing you out here tonight with us, with me. It means a lot to me Spikey-Wikey. You are not only the greatest best friend that a pony could ask for, nor the greatest son that a mother like Princess Celestia could ask for, but the greatest drake that any pony could ever have the privilege of ever knowing. I want you to know too, I believe in you. I always will, just as I always have sense the day that I met you. Sense the day that you saved me from Thunderlane, and that bridge."

Tears threatened to seep out of his eyes as he listened to her wonderful speech. When her voice had faded, he could not stop himself from turning to her and bringing her into a deep, warming, and caring hug. Burying his face into the crook of her neck, he let out what little tears he could before stopping himself. "You have no idea how good that makes me feel to hear you say that. I always wanted my friends to believe in me, and knowing that you do, makes me all the more happy. It's because of you that I keep going everyday in this life that was thrust upon me. Rarity, it's because of your friendship that I live to see another day. Thank you, for everything."

Taking her hand in his, he led her back to the table, sitting beside each other while the rest of the group did the same, each one sitting beside their respective partner.

Looking down at the salad, as well as the cream soda beside it, he sighed, cursing himself under his breath for being a dragon. This did not go unheard by any pony however, and soon, they were all looking at him, then at the salad. Realization clicked in within a microsecond. Rarity was the first to remember that because he had not eaten a whole lot at school as far as meat was concerned, he needed to have it. Just eating what they eat was never enough, he needed meat to survive, for his body needed the nutrients in it.

Rarity giggled as she reached into the bag that was behind her. Pulling out a plastic disposable container that was tainted red on the inside. From what, nopony aside from her knew. Handing over to Spike, she said, "Saw this in my freezer this morning. Thought that you might like it tonight if wanted to go out with is, when you did that is." A smile was graced upon her lips as she watched Spike take the container.

He hesitated as he looked at the crimson red color of the container, knowing that he had seen that color often enough, as well as the slimy splatter marks that were all around. Thanking Rarity, he opened the container. Assailing his nose like the speed of a bullet was the mouthwatering scent of freshly cut meat, along with the metallic smell of blood. Knowing that he had to be careful around his friends, he simply used his sharp talons to slice up the meat into sizable chunks before he threw it into his salad. Without even thinking, he licked each of his talons clean. Gazing back over the group, he saw that only Sweetie Belle had a disgusted look on her face, while the rest, minus Rarity, had gone back to eating. "Sorry Sweetie Belle, forgot that you really haven't seen me eat before."

* * *

Rain took the lead to their third and final installment of tonight's ventures, the rides. With only the three big attractions to choose from, it was no surprise that most wanted to save the most romantic one for last. Being the way that he was, Rain chose the _Atomic Wasteland_ as their first stop for on their journey through the rides. The _Atomic Wasteland_ had been Rain's favorite ride since he was a kid, and as often as he was able to, he loved to ride it. Tonight was no different, and with his friends to share it with him, it was alright to yet go for another chance at the thrill it gave him.

Spike and Rarity kindly declined the invitation to join there friends, both stating that they wanted a nice relaxing ride on the Ferris Wheel first. If for nothing else, they wanted to just be with each other, enjoying the others company with no outside influence or distractions. Most believed that this was not the reason, but nopony said a single word. Waving to their friends, they walked away from the line, stating that they were going to meet up with them at the _Longshot_ afterwords.

Stacked across from the Ferris Wheel were large wooden crates, the contents of which were unknown to them, yet there was something that Spike himself did not like about them. They seemed to harbor some dark force, an evil intent that he simply wanted to do away with and never again have the pleasure of seeing. Thus he never chanced a glance behind them as they awaited their turn for the ride, idly chatting about nothing as they did so.

Watching the amethyst drake from afar were a set of deep golden eyes, a burning fire of both pride and hatred burning in them. Little flickers of flames some would say when they saw them would touch the tips of his mint colored mohawk. Grinning evilly as he shifted his gaze to the silvery-white mare that was beside the amethyst drake, his eyes landing directly on her curving hips, then trailing further to the base of her tale. He said, "Well boys, looks as if we will be having some good pony for a treat tonight. How tight do you think that she is boys?"

"I don't know Thunderlane, but I sure would like to get a taste of her."

"As would I Grape Crush, but we can't be to hasty, otherwise we might lose her. What do you think Snow Flight?"

"I suppose zat ve could always just grab her now and be done vith it. Vat are your zoughts Notevorthy?"

"Well, I agree with y'all in a sense. But what about this. Instead of just going in there, let them come to us. Their friends are over riding the _Atomic Wasteland._ They are going to meet at the _Longshot_ afterwords. Between here and there is a small break between the rides that forms a sort of alley way with a chain link fence blocking off one end. Why not wait until they walk by before we nab them. We would have the element of surprise at that point."

"That's some good thinking Noteworthy. I knew there was a reason that I liked ya. Alright boys, we go with Noteworthy's plan. So uh, where is this alley way exactly..."

Spike chuckled softly as Rarity pushed her head against his, letting her cheek rest against his beating heart. Rarity was mesmerized by the soft, soothing beat that she could hear through his scaled chest, creating what seemed like an eternal moment of bliss as they sat alone in their little pod. High above the world with no care, just each other, this was what he and she both had always wanted. Although, they both wished that they were more at this point, but both were too scared to admit their feelings for fear of losing the other.

Sighing softly, Rarity said, "It's beautiful up here Spike. Sometimes, I wish that I could fly high up in the clouds like you can. I must admit, I rather like the ground, but like now with these breeze blowing, I feel free, yet I feel even safer and more free with you here to share this wonderful moment with me. You are my best friend Spikey-Wikey, and I would never want to lose that. I cherish it too much. Just know that, I uh..."

Spike let his gaze lower so that he was looking her directly in the eyes. "That you really enjoy our friendship. I do to, and like you, I would never want to jeopardize that." Sighing himself, he looked away, gazing out of the slightly tinted window to the ocean beyond. "Listen, I've been thinking. I know that this is a little early for your birthday, but I know how much you love to fly, or wish that you could I mean. So I was thinking, maybe for your birthday, I could fly you around anywhere that you wanted to go."

Spike nearly fell over when she pushed harder against him, squeezing him tightly as she said, "That would be perfect Spikey-Wikey. I would love that. Thank you."

Silence fell between them as they grew closer to the ground. Though their ride had been shorter than they remembered the past few times when he had come with his mother, they would neither one ever trade that for anything else in the entire world. This night thus far had been perfect for the drake, between the good news that his father had given him as well as the night out with friends and Rarity, he felt that he was on top of the world. And the only thing that ran through his mind was how this night could possibly get any better.

After helping Rarity out of their pod upon stopping at the station platform, she took the lead as they made their way towards the _Longshot_, where he could see Twilight waving to him. Waving back, he almost let his smile grow wider until his senses started to kick into overdrive.

His nose caught the biting stench of some cheap store-bought cologne, one that he would know anywhere. Carrying with the scent was also the heavy stench of freshly cooked fish, sweat, dirt, and the lustful desire of pure masculine stupidity. Hearing the shuffling of furry feet in the sand, as well as seeing a few drifting shadows, made him shove Rarity out of the way when they passed the break between the Ferris Wheel and the _Longshot._

Turning around to scold at the drake, Rarity found that instead of a laughing Spike, he was now struggling with a silver pony with a mint mohawk mane. "Well hello there Spike ol'buddy. Wondering when you were going to drop by with this little skank for us. Thanks buddy, we'll take her from here."

Dashing forward from the darkness of the alley, Grape Crush seized Rarity within his grasp before pulling her back into the dark abyss with him. Hearing the mare of his dreams scream his name in plea as well as help seemed to ignite within him a new passion. Gritting his teeth, he brought his knee up to Thunderlane's gut, making him cringe in pain, releasing the drake. Not even stopping to take a breath, the drake jumped up and swung his leg in a full three-sixty, hitting the stallion in the head and sending him spinning a few times before striking the sandy ground rather roughly. Not stopping to take a breath, he dashed into the darkness to face their assailants.

Seeing as how he was a dragon, Spike had an advantage over any of the other stallions. Thus he was easily able to see in the darkness of the alley. As he drew near to the end of it however, he wished that he did not have that gift of sight. His eyes caught Rarity, pressed up against the fence, with her pants around her ankle, and her shirt torn slightly. Watching the three stallions trying to pull at Rarity's undergarments made him grit his teeth even harder, almost to the point that he was about to break his fangs.

Snarling with pure rage in his eyes, he grabbed the nearest pony, Grape Crush, and threw him against the fence beside her with a sickening crunch. Blood began to spew forth from his nose, which was now broken from the force of the impact. Not yet finished with the pony, he grasped his left arm and snapped it back without a single shred of thought, and broke it without much effort, getting a sort of sickening pleasure out of hearing him scream in pain. Snarling even more, he threw the pony into the sand, making it spew into his face.

Latching onto the back of Noteworthy's torn leather jacket, he yanked the pony to the ground, sand spewing into his face. Next, he brought a leg up to the middle of his spin and kicked as hard as he could, hearing a satisfying crack before he jumped out of the way of a blow from the final assailant, Snow Flight.

"Ya fight pretty vell for a small one dragon boy. Now, how's about ve settle zis vith ze fists eh?" "Sure, why not. Tall dipstick like you should be easy." Running forward, he slid underneath of the muscular stallion and arose behind him. Jumping into the air, he kicked against the strong pony's chest, sending him into the wooden post that was behind him. Yet he was still not going down. Dashing forward, he thrust his fist in an uppercut into the pony's jaw, hearing his teeth clatter together. Then, with a slight roar, he punched the pony numerous times in the chest, not stopping until the pony fell down to the ground in pain.

With the three assailants out of the way for the moment, he turned to Rarity and saw her shaking with fear. Knowing that he did not have much time, he slid over to her and helped her up, waiting so that she was able to pull back up her pants. "Rarity, you have to climb over the fence and get help, quick."

Not wanting to leave, she said, "But Spike.." With tha glare of pure rage that he was giving her, she knew that he was no going to allow her to stay. Nodding, she brought him into a hug before he helped her to scale the fence until she was able to pull herself over, where he pushed her legs over and watched as she felt the other side.

Seeing that she was safe, her turned around, only to find Thunderlane standing beside of Grape Crush, who was holding his broken arm upright. Beside of him was Snow Flight, clutching his chest and lower stomach while glaring at the drake with pure hatred and rage. Noteworthy however was struggling trying to stand back up, Spike having broken his back almost completely in half.

"Now Spike, was that all really necessary. You know that she doesn't love you, that she really is disgusted with you deep down."

"Shut up Thunderlane. If she hated me so much, she wouldn't be around me. You just need to stop being a lust filled jackass who only cares about trying to get into her pants. Cause here's the truth of the matter, it ain't ever going to happen. So long as I have breath in me, you will never touch her again."

"Eh, now I know why she hangs around you. You are too much of a pussy to do any real physical damage to us, but you sure like to try and talk your way out of things. Let's cut the crap alright. Bottom line is, she was my bitch to begin with, and you have no right to interfere with us and what is destined to happen eventually." Thunderlane was shocked when he felt a fist collide with his jaw, dislocating it. Before he could even react to the swing, a bare, scaled foot was pressed against the middle of his face, breaking his nose and spraying blood down his chest, turning his white t-shirt crimson red.

"Don't you ever say that about her again. You don't call her that, you don't look at her like that, hell, you don't even dare think about her like that."

The drake was forced to hold his tongue as Snow Flight threw a punch right into his gut, making him cringe in pain as he fell to the ground. Thunderlane rode to his feet to stare hard at the drake, laughing slightly as he was now towering over the drake. "That one will cost you spiny. Snow Flight, you know what to do."

"Ja, I know vat to do Vunderlane. I am going to take ze pleasure in hurting the little dragon one. Get ready spiny one, I am going to enjoy zis greatly."

Cracking was heard as the stallion began to kick at his ribs, possible breaking a few. Grape Crush jumped behind him to kick his back while Thunderlane went to punch him in the face continuously.

His vision began to grow blurry, and darkness began to envelope him. Feeling cold, he began to shiver. With another kick to his torso, he coughed up blood onto the sandy ground. As the lights of the world began to dim on him, and the crashing of waves sounded so distant, he managed to still hear one final pony speak. "Spike! Hang on brother, I'm coming..."


End file.
